Disheartened love
by KarineD
Summary: [CHAPTER 20] Bulma is feeling down in the dumps, and her life is not so great, and what happened in the past -at camp? Life can turn out great or not so great. -BV (also CCG & 18K)
1. Character info

************************************************************************ Disclaimer: *I do not own DBZ or any other kind of anime. I just like writing fics...so leave me alone!! Okay! Hope u like...cuz this is my first fic so please gimme reviews and tell me what u think! *******************************************************************  
  
Bulma is a high school girl who had been extremely depressed lately. She would fall asleep in class and dread the thought of having to see anyone's stupid face again. Bulma was brilliant and a genius. That was not the only trait she possessed. She was the most beautiful girl anyone would ever see. Her blue eyes would capture your soul in a moment's time, and her hair was that of an angels. Her skin was soft and creamy, and she had the best curves anyone could have. People were quite jealous of her, but she would never think anything of it for she could care less what anyone thought of her. She never seeked anyone's attention or ran after guys. Bulma was a normal girl in school who wanted to graduate and move on, even though she had been moody and depressed for quite some time.  
  
Bulma's boyfriend, Yamcha, was not a very good boyfriend. He would rarely call her and only wanted to go out and party all nightlong. He would pick up girls all the time and have one-night-stands all the time. Yamcha was more of a player than anything else, and for that reason he had a pretty bad reputation.  
  
Chi-chi is Bulma's best friend. They have done everything together since they met, and still hang out all the time. Chi-chi is an extremely perky person who likes to have fun, yet can still be serious when it comes to things with Bulma. She wants Bulma to leave that low life Yamcha and get someone who will totally respect her and not play around with her as if she were a puppet.  
  
18 & 17 are Bulma's friends. They hang out allot too, but ever since Bulma started being depressed, they stopped hanging out. They wanted to be her friend but Bulma always shut everyone out (not that she didn't like them...she did) and she always had excuses for not going out with anyone.  
  
Goku is Vegita's best friend. He is a great guy and quite handsome too. He hangs out with Vegita and is currently single at the time. He is single at the moment and is a freshman in college. Goku is a football player and his favorite hobby is to eat food (lots and lots of it). He doesn't know Bulma at all.  
  
Vegita is a college guy just like Goku. He plays football too, but is also very smart. He is a hotshot guy who can have anyone he wants because he is extremely attractive. He is filthy rich and owns a huge mansion along with lots of expensive cars to go along with it. He knows Bulma.  
  
Krillin is 18's boyfriend. He is in high school and is 18 years old. He is a nice guy who hangs out with 17 and 18. He doesn't know Bulma at all, because he recently started dating 18.  
  
*Sorry, I changed it a bit, to fit along with the story, I changed Chi-Chi and Veggie. ^. ^ 


	2. Bulma's back

************************************************************************ Disclaimer: ....I am not Akira.... I don't own DBZ or any other kind of anime. I write cuz I like it...so umm...yeah...don't sue me!! ************************************************************************  
  
It was a Saturday morning, exactly one week until summer arrived (one more week of school) and Bulma dragged her big fuzzy cat slippers to the kitchen for some breakfast. She sat down on the table and started chewing her waffles while drowning the rest in syrup. "Lets see, what am I going to do Today..." she asked herself. At that moment, the phone rang. Seeing as it was more than 3 feet away from her, she decided not to pick it up. When the answering machine came on, it caught Chi-Chi's voice. "Bulma, I know ur there...PICK UP THE PHONE!!!" Chi-Chi screamed. Bulma, knowing that Chi-chi would never give up, picked up the phone.  
  
BYes  
  
CChey Bulma, You'll never guess what just happened  
  
B okay...what happened  
  
CC I met this really hot guy and he wants to go out with me!!!  
  
BThat's great Chi  
  
CC But here's the best part, he has a friend who you can go with, so we can double date!!!  
  
B Chi, I don't think I'm interested  
  
CC Come on!!!! Why not!!! It'll be fun  
  
B What about Yamcha  
  
CC what about him?  
  
B He's my boyfriend  
  
CC So what?  
  
B Chi, you know I can't do that  
  
CC Why the hell not  
  
BBecause that would be cheating on him  
  
CC He won't mind ...after all... he does it to you (chi-chi whispered) Bwhat did you say  
  
CC He cheats on you okay!!!  
  
B He does?  
  
CC Bulma, everyone but you knows that. He is always unfaithful to you  
  
B OMG, what do I do  
  
CC Dump him!  
  
B But I still like him..i think  
  
CC Forget him, he's always been a burden on you.  
  
B You know what, that's not a bad idea  
  
CC Okay... when you make up your mind, call me okay  
  
BOkay... I'll call you later  
  
CC Bye ---------------------------------------------------------------------(they both hung up)  
  
"Double dating eh?? I'll consider it, but now what to do with Yamcha..."  
  
As Bulma pondered this, she slipped into a warm bathtub filled with steaming hot water. An hour later a pruned Bulma steeped out with a smile on her face. Immediately she walked over to the phone and dialed a few numbers. "Hello?" Someone answered. "Hi, is Yamcha there??" Bulma asked eagerly. "Yes, but I'm sorry who is this speaking?" The person replied. "O, this is Bulma," She answered. Moments later, Yamcha put his mouth to the speaker and said "hey babe, wassup? I was just about to call you." "O really? Anyways, Yamcha, you have ruined my life and made me sad. You run around with others girls and I know that because I'm not a blind fool, unlike you. Yamcha, ITS OVER!" Bulma clicked the off button. Then she walked over to the main phone power lines and unplugged them knowing he'd keep calling. Bulma actually had a smile on her face. She picked up her cell and Called Chi-Chi. "Hey chi-chi, we are on for tonight. I just broke it off with Yamcha... I'm so glad!!! Okay...bye." Bulma ran to her closet and tossed all these ugly plain old clothes to the floor. The real Bulma was back and there was no way she was going to be lame and boring, she was going to be the life of the party.  
  
When 7:00 arrived, Chi-chi was at the door, and they were going shopping. Bulma grabbed her credit cards and all her cash and ran out the door. When they arrived at the mall, Bulma dragged Chi-Chi into all of the stores and bought all the bright, sexy, and revealing clothes that she found, and also, the best make-up ever made. Tonight, she was going to show the guy what it feels like to date a babe like Bulma. When Bulma arrived at home, she stored all of her new clothes in her 10-foot long walking closet.  
  
Bulma started getting dressed and doing her hair and putting on her make-up. Since they were going clubbing, Bulma wore something she could really dance to. Bulma wore a black mini skirt with a hot pink halter-top, which reviled her entire back. For shoes, she wore hot pink sandals that had laces, which wound around her leg all the way to her calves. On her face, she wore light pink blush and baby blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. She looked drop-dead gorgeous and Chi-chi looked stunned to see Bulma the way she did. Ever since her "depression," she had looked dead. But now that that was over, Chi-chi had her real best friend back. and hopefully, no one could ever take her away or change her back.  
  
************************************************************************ Authors note* Did you guys like it??? Yes, she finally dumped Yamcha...and as my info for this story says, these will be short chapters, but I will have lots of them. Please give me lots of reviews and tell me what you think  
  
Next time: Double date!  
  
Note: I need a beta-reader!!!! I have already asked someone, but if she declines, I need someone! Please give me a review or email me. Thank you! 


	3. It can't be

************************************************************************ Disclaimer: O yeah... I WISH I owned DBZ.... O Vegita honey, bring me some water will you? Muaahahahahahaha...seriously. I don't own it...yaddy yaddy ya... ************************************************************************ *Don't mind spelling errors! Especially if I spelled Kakarot wrong. If so, please tell me so I won't make that mistake anymore. Also... REVIEWS = UPDATE. If you want more, u gotta review. THANKS! ********************************************************  
  
As soon as Bulma and Chi-chi were done dressing, they left Capsule Corp. in Bulma's red Ferrari and drove to the blue moon nightclub. They were supposed to meet the guys at 9:30 at the bar, and it was 10:15, and they still weren't there. "This is a rip off" Bulma complained. "They are supposed to be here by now!" Chi-Chi whined. "You know what, I'm gonna go get myself a drink, want anything?" Bulma asked." Umm... yeah, get me what ur gonna get" Chi-chi replied. "Okay, I'll be right back, and if our "dates" come anytime soon, notify me will ya." Bulma added as she walked over to the bar.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Come on Vegita! Hurry up! We were supposed to meet them about an hour ago!" Goku protested. "Shut up Kakarot, unlike you, I actually take showers and brush my hair. When was the last time you brushed your hair?" Vegita smirked. "You know what, I really don't know," Goku called back. "Exactly." Vegita smirked. "You know, you really have to make the girls go crazy when they see you, or there's no point in going out." Vegita added. "Well at least I don't go out just to try and get laid!" Goku told his as-a- matter-of-factly. "O shut up Kakarot!" Vegita snapped back at him while dragging him to the car (his Black M3).  
  
************************************************************************ At the club (outside)  
  
As Vegita and Goku reached the club, they were pushed aside by a couple of drunk dead beats. The morons circled around the two and asked them for their money, and threatened to hurt them, but Vegita just replied to all that with a "Move." Looking at Vegita with that glare of his, all the men scrambled away. "Wow Vegita, you seem to have a weird effect on some people." "What can I say, it's a gift." Vegita said while pushing through people to get inside. Knowing that Vegita always came to the club, the people recognized him right away and led him straight in (ignoring all the people who complained with "how come they can go in..." "We are the ones waiting...").  
  
********************************************************  
  
Finally (inside the club!!!)  
Chi-Chi sat there staring at the martini as if it was a precious thing to her. She heard a noise, which sounded familiar and tugged on Bulma's arm. Bulma had been currently staring at the DJ and wondering what song he was going to play next. "Bulma, its them!!!" Chi-chi whispered. "O, finally. I was about to get up and leave." Bulma said not knowing that Vegita was next to her. As soon as Vegita saw her face, his eyes widened as he whispered "Bulma." Goku and Chi-chi both dropped their jaws because they had never told Vegita or Bulma who their date was. Bulma turned her face recognizing the voice, and muttered "you..." as she ran to the lady's room. Chi-chi running after her shortly after. "What was that all about?" Goku questioned Vegita. "You never told me it was going to be her!" Vegita yelled. "Right..." Goku answered.  
  
************************************************************************  
Flashback  
  
Vegita & Bulma sitting on a pier, their fingers crossed. "You're never going to leave me right Vegita?" "Of course not Bulma, I love you." Vegita said as he put his arm around her pulling her in for a kiss. ************************************************************************  
  
"Bulma, are you ever going to come out?" Chi-chi asked Bulma. "No." Bulma whispered as she continued to cry. "Why are you crying, and what was that all about? Do you know him or something?" Chi-chi pestered Bulma. "Chi, I'm not in the mood to talk, can we go home." Chi-chi hearing Bulma's distraught voice, said, "I'll get the car."  
  
After Bulma said her good-byes to Chi-chi, She ran to her room and fell on her bed. "Why are you here, why won't you go away just as I start to forget you." Bulma said as she stared to cry.  
  
Authors note: OKAY! REVIEW = UPDATE! You get the idea!  
  
*Note: I got a beta-reader!!!!! 


	4. What really happened :part 1

**************************************************************************** ** Disclaimer: I don't freakin own DBZ. I own myself and...some clothes and shoes and some other stuff, but DBZ is not one of them. If I did own DBZ,...o nvm...I don't own DBZ!. ^.^ Okay well...read! -Karine  
  
**************** The whole story of what happened a long time ago**************  
  
PART 1  
  
Ages: Bulma: 14 17: 14 18: 14 Chi-chi: 14 Vegita: 15 Goku: 15 (if I missed anyone, too bad. They are 14.)  
  
"Why can't I come with you, or better yet stay at home?" Bulma whined. "Sweetie, we can't take you with us because we don't have extra tickets, and we wouldn't let you stay here at home for the whole summer, something could happen to you." Mr. Briefs explained to Bulma while Mrs. Briefs gave a nod in agreement. "What's the name of the stupid camp again?" Bulma asked. "Camp Yanagi." Mr. Briefs replied looking at the pamphlet. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll have fun!" Mrs. Briefs smiled. "Whatever you say." Bulma muttered. Mr. And Mrs. Briefs dropped Bulma off at Camp Yanagi and kissed her goodbye. "We'll see you in 2 months!" the briefs said in perfect sync. "Bye!" Bulma screamed wishing that she were still in the car.  
  
Bulma picked up her duffel bag and made her way to the booth in the front. "Hi, my name is Bulma Briefs. Where am I supposed to go?" Bulma asked. "Um, you are cabin number 7. You have 2 other roommates, one of them got sick and unfortunately won't be joining us." The sweet lady replied. Bulma gave a quick "thank you" and hurried to the cabin.  
  
It was so beautiful around her, that Bulma wasn't looking where she was going, and she smashed into a boy. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. " Bulma said as she was gathering her stuff. "Its okay, o, let me help you with that." The boy gave a quick smile. "Thank you so much, by the way, my name is Bulma." Bulma smiled girlishly. This boy was really cute. He had blue eyes, black hair, and he was taller than her. Also, he seemed like a very nice guy. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad her after all. "17" the boy replied. "Here," he said taking the bags from Bulma, "let me help you."17 said. "What cabin number are you?" "Ummm, 7." "Hey, that's the same room as my sister, 18." "Really?" an astonished Bulma replied. "Yeah," 17 said as he walked towards her cabin. "Well, here we are." "Thank you so much for helping me with my bags." Bulma told him. "It was no problem at all, just next time, watch where you're going." 17 laughed. "See you around" 17 said as he walked back to where he was going.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma pulled the door open of the wooden cabin. She looked around and saw no one in one of the rooms. After putting her bag down, she walked around the big cabin and heard some giggling. She opened a door and saw two girls, one Blondie and one brunette painting their toenails in the bathroom. Bulma laughed and and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Bulma. I'm your roommate." "Hey, I'm 18 and this here is Chi – Chi." Seeing Bulma's unpainted toenails, 18 signaled for her to have a seat. Bulma did what she was told and her eyes started to roam around the big bathroom. "Hey guys, how come we are doing this in the bathroom and not outside?" Bulma questioned. "O, the stupid staff people say, "You are not allowed to wear nail polish"." Chi imitated the people perfectly. "As if we listen." 18 giggled. After a while of getting to know each other, they all set out for exploring the camp.  
  
"Wow, it sure is beautiful up here." Bulma whispered. "I know, its worth while coming here just to look around." Chi-chi answered back. "Hey guys," 18 turned back to look at them (she was a few feet ahead of them) "Its almost time for the orientation, lets get going." She said as she pointed to the direction they were supposed to go. They entered the large wooden building and took their seats. Seconds later, a young, good -looking guy came to the stage asking for everyone's attention. "good afternoon everyone, my name is Nick and I'm one of the staff members here at camp Yanagi. I believe that you have all been well acquainted with your roommates and have gotten to explore our camp. Now then, since this is our first day, we will be asking you to sign up for the sessions you will have, even though most of them are mandatory." Nick kept babbling on and on. Sure he was cute, but everyone just wanted him to shut up and let them go out and have fun. "O yes, and before I forget, once a week, you will have a free day, meaning that you can do whatever you want. Since this is the first day, we will allow you to get used to this place. So that means you will have 2 fee days this week. Okay, now everyone can go out and have fun, but don't forget that lunch is in an hour." Nick added as he walked off the stage.  
  
It was 98 degrees out and all anyone wanted to do was swim. They had a huge lake with a long pier that people used as a diving board. "hey guys, do you wanna change into our swimsuits and go to the lake?" Bulma asked. "Its way too crowded for us, but I have a better idea." 18 said with a smirk. "Hey, lets get our stuff and hit the beach, it's not too far from here. I have to go tell my bro, cuz he'll want to come too okay? I'll be right back for you guys." 18 said as she jogged the way to her brother's cabin.  
  
************************************************************************  
"Hey Chi, which one do you think I should wear?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi modeling her bathing suits to her. "wear the baby pink two piece. It just looks so cute on you!" Chi-chi teased. "Hehe, okay baby pink two piece it is." Bulma giggled. "Hey, grab 18's stuff will ya, she's outside. Lets go." Chi-chi told Bulma. "okay!" Bulma said as she followed Chi-chi out the door.  
  
************************************************************************ NOTE: (B=Bulma) (K=Karine/me) (v= Vegita) –you get the idea  
  
Karine (K): aren't you glad that I'm telling you this?(to the audience- you))  
  
Vegita (v): No, it's butting into my personal life, so you can stop it now.  
  
K: But Veggie, we haven't even started talking about you yet.  
  
V: but you are going to soon...I know it...just what kind of stupid things are you going to put in there?  
  
K: I donno, if you keep being disrespectful, maybe I'll have you go to the beach in a PINK thong. Haha. Now that would be funny.  
  
V: Don't you dare woman!  
  
K: Excuse me, what did you just call me?  
  
V: Nothing...  
  
K: good, actually, now on you can call me your majesty. (  
  
V: hell no woman, I'm drawing the line there.  
  
K: whatever, but you better be nice or else ..PINK THONG.  
  
V: Fine. But can you get on with the stupid story already? Bulma's boring.  
  
B: What was that?  
  
V: O hi Bulma, didn't see you there...(cowers in fear)  
  
B: yeah. W/e. anyways, Karine that was really good. I wonder what happens next.  
  
K: why thank you Bulma, at least someone appreciates my hard work*glares at Vegita*. All those long hours typing and typing and type..  
  
V: ....tch...yeah right  
  
K: fine Veggie, you get the thong. YOU ASKED FOR IT!  
  
V: Sorry, I didn't mean it!! Honest!!!  
  
K: no mercy!!! Anyways, back to the show. (kinda)  
  
K: NEXT TIME: Veggies pink thong!! (I'm truly considering it!)  
  
V: Nooooooooooooooooo....this is the end of me...im finished ...im...  
  
K: O SHUT UP!  
  
K: remember to review!!!!!! REVIEW = UPDATE! 


	5. What really happened :part 2

**************************************************************************** ** Disclaimer: I don't freakin own DBZ. I own myself and...some clothes and shoes and some other stuff, but DBZ is not one of them. If I did own DBZ,...o nvm...I don't own DBZ!. ^.^ Okay well...read! -Karine  
  
************************************************************************  
  
PART 2  
  
Bulma, 18, and Chi-chi were walking through a forest-like area "Are you sure we are going the right way?" Bulma pestered 18. "Of Course I do," 18 answered back, "its just a bit tricky to get there." "You know, this place is practically unknown, since you have to cross though here, no one bothers. The water is the best here." 18 added. "Whatever you say." Bulma replied. "Anyways, where's 17?" Bulma asked. "How did you know my brothers name was 17?" 18 questioned Bulma. "O, I forgot to tell you, I bumped into him while looking for our cabin and he helped me with my bags." "O, he did, did he..." 18 giggled. "I thing my brothers found a girlfriend!!!" 18 teased Bulma. Bulma blushed. The guy was infact really cute. "Ummm, 17 and his friend or whoever he's bringing is meeting us there. They were gonna bring some stuff to the beach, so he told me we'd meet there." 18 said.  
  
As 18 said those words, she signaled for the girls to look, it was a huge beach!! The sand was soft, and there was even shade! "Wow, nothing could get better than this." Bulma thought.  
  
They settled down on the beach, and set out their towels. There was also a pier along to the side of the area. "Okay, now this is where the fun really begins." 18 said as she pulled out a few things from a large bag. There were 3 huge yellow inflatable duckies. 18 gave Chi-chi and Bulma one, and kept the other for herself. They all blew them up and set them down. "Hey guys, lets explore a bit shall we? Bulma insisted. The girls nodded and started walking down the beach. After about 7 minutes of walking, they came across a mini waterfall in a little cave. They stared at it and threw their ducks into the water and got in. The floated around and started talking about things, but mainly one thing –Boys.  
  
"So," Bulma had a grin on her face "Who do you guys like?" She questioned. "We don't like anyone." "Seriously?" "Yes...Bulma, you should know by now, the only reasons that we don't have boyfriends, is that...we are too perfect for anyone." 18 said as they all fell into a fit of laughter. "So, Bulma, since you asked us, we have the same question for you. Who do you like?" Chi-chi asked. "Hmmmm....17's kinda cute, but I don't like really, actually like anyone..yet." Bulma said with a yawn. "Hmm, well, maybe you'll find someone here and have some fun." 18 said with a wink as she splashed her feet around in the water.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Dude, where did they go?" 17 asked his friend. "How the hell should I know, its your sister, not mine." The unknown guy said. "O, look, footprints, lets follow them." 17 said as he headed out for their destination.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At the waterfall, 17 and his friend Vegita arrived there and planned something mischievous. "So, lets go." Vegita said. 17 walked to where the girls could see him and said hello and was about to join them in the water until he snapped his fingers. Soon after, 18 was flipped over, followed by Chi-chi and then Bulma. "Haha, you feel for it!" 17 and Vegita said in unison as the girls got up with a pissed look on their faces. "17, Vegita! You jackasses! What the hell is your problem!" 18 yelled. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Vegita said with a smirk. At that moment, Vegita and Bulma caught each other's eyes and blushed while turning away. They all got out of the water and dried up. After that, they collected some wood, and started a fire, there were some logs, so they used them as benches and made it look like a little campfire circle.  
  
18 took out her bag and pulled out some marshmallows and some long sticks. "Hey guys, let's roast marshmallows!!" 18 said as she passed out the sticks and marshmallows. While taking theirs seats, 17 and chi-chi fought over the same spot, so they had to sit together. 18 took her own bench, so Bulma and Vegita were forced to sit next to each other.  
  
After eating all the marshmallows, they all put their attention on 18, who was about to read a scary story. "O shit..." 18 said as she looked at the book she was holding. "What's the matter?" Bulma said for the first time (she was silent for a while). "I got the wrong book" 18 said with a weird look on her face. "It's a love stories book." 18 said. "Awww man, I guess we'll have to hear that one." A pissed Vegita said. "Okay, well, this is how it goes..." 18 said.  
  
(Story)  
  
After the story, everyone had a sad face. "Awww, I can't believe that happened!!" Chi-chi said whipping a tear from her eye. "How could she die!? Damn bastard leaving her like that!!" "He didn't leave her, he did love her, but he didn't get to her in time." Bulma said defensively. "Damn, its getting really dark, better head back before the morons notice we are gone." 17 said. They all picked up their things and headed back to the camp, where the night was going to come to an end.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At 11:00, everyone was asleep. Or so Bulma thought as she got up and walked towards the door. "I need some air," She whispered to herself as she went outside. She walked over to where the pier was and sat down staring at the moon. Bulma thought to herself. Suddenly, she saw someone approach here area. "Hey, mind if I join you?" Vegita said revealing himself. Bulma looked at him for a moment and realized that he looked mighty fine in his black PJ Bottoms. He had a six-pack and had a mysterious face. Bulma nodded and let him join her on the pier. "Its really pretty here at night, especially on a full moon." Bulma said with a shine in her eyes. Vegita didn't say anything till moments later. "So, how was your first day here?" Vegita said with a tired look on his face. "It was fine I guess, until you flipped me over." "Sorry, but I couldn't resist, you were like sitting ducks, literally." Vegita said with a smirk. "Right, so, how long have you been here, and how long are you staying? Bulma asked Vegita while rubbing her arms due to her being cold. Vegita grabbed the jacket he was holding and placed it on her shoulders. "Its my first time here. I'm going to be staying till the end of summer. You?" Vegita replied. "O, its my first time here too, I'll be here for a month." Bulma said. After getting to know each other a bit more, Bulma looked at the watch on her arm. "It's getting late. "We'd better go sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Bulma said. "Thanks again for letting me borrow your jacket Bulma said as she took it off and handed it to him. "Bye, good night!" Bulma said as she quickly kissed his cheek and ran off to her cabin. Did she just kiss me? Vegita thought to himself as he walked to his cabin. This wasn't a bad day after all.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Authors note: Sorry it took so long, but I had writer block!!! by the way Yanagi (Camp Yanagi) means Willow...so its camp willow. HEHE O well, Veggie didn't get the thong but interesting things happened. It'll be a while till my next chapter, but look out for it, it might come sooner than you think! Okey! till next time!! REMEMBER!! REVIEW = UPDATE!! ByE!!! 


	6. What really happened :part 3

**************************************************************************** ** Disclaimer: I don't freakin own DBZ. I own myself and...some clothes and shoes and some other stuff, but DBZ is not one of them. If I did own DBZ,...o nvm...I don't own DBZ!. ^.^ Okay well...read! -Karine  
  
************************************************************************  
PART 3 ************************************************************************  
  
BEEP BEEP.BEPP BEEP...BEEP BEEP. (Thump) "Awww damn. I hate that freakin alarm clock." 18 managed to say while fighting a yawn. "What time is it?" Chi-chi asked. "Its about 7:30, and almost time for breakfast." Bulma said cheerfully. "What happened to you? 18 said jeeringly as she sat up in bed. "O... nothing...really..." Bulma said as she hopped out of bed and started fixing it up. "What, did you fall in love or something?" Chi-Chi said as she rolled over in bed. "O, something like that." Bulma whispered. Chi-chi rolled of the bed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Chi-chi said with widened eyes. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you. It was late last night, and I couldn't sleep, so I went by the pier. After a short while, Vegita came by, and we talked. It got cold, so he gave me his Jacket, and then I kissed him and ran off." Bulma said seeming short of breath.  
  
"You WHAT?" 18 said in disbelief. "I...you know...kissed him..." Bulma said. "Why you bad girl, you barely know this guy, and you kiss him on the first day?" Chi-chi said in a motherly manner. "Well, I kinda felt attracted to him, he seems like a sweet guy." Bulma said defensively. "Bulma, listen to me real well, this guy is an arrogant bastard. He's a rich, spoiled brat who plays around with good people and corrupts them. Plus, he has a girlfriend, and she happens to be here at this camp." 18 said. "Yeah, she has a point, that girl is a real bitch if ya know what I mean, her name is Andrea and she ain't willing to give up Vegita Ouji. "Ch- chi added. "I didn't know that, O shit, Girls, what am I going to do?" Bulma asked in panic. "Well first, you are going to avoid him, and second of all, you are going to change so we can go eat, COME ON, we are starving here!!" 18 said as Bulma pulled out some clothes to wear. "Fine..." Bulma grumbled.  
  
At breakfast, there was food that was edible, but not very tasty. "Look there," chi-chi pointed. There was Vegita with his little bitch, Andrea. Vegita turned to look and saw Bulma, and he turned his head back to an angry looking Andrea. "Hello? Vegita, are you even listening to me?" Andrea waved her hand in his face. "Yes." Vegita hissed out. "You scare me sometimes, so, as I was saying, what do you think we should do today? I missed you last night, by the way, where were you?" Andrea questioned Vegita. "None of your business." Vegita managed to say. "Fine, be that way." Andrea said picking up he plate and walking to the trash bin. At that moment, Bulma smashed into Andrea accidentally, causing the food and juice to smash onto Andrea's shirt. "Watch it you Bitch, what the hell is your problem?" "Excuse me, you were the one who bumped into me!" Bulma snapped back. "Whatever, I don't want to see you in my way again!" Andrea said as she picked up the remainder of her juice and dumped it on Bulma's shirt. "Why you..." "FOOD FIGHT!" A Boy suddenly yelled. Everyone started tossing food while the girls managed to escape. "You guys were right, what a whore, and look at my shirt! Damn!! I wanna get that bitch back!" Bulma said looking extremely pissed off. "Seeing Bulma's rage, 18 huddled with Chi-chi, and they devised a plan. "As much as we don't approve of Vegita, we hate Andrea even more. We have a plan." 18 said with a smirk. (Plan gets told to Bulma)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Moments later...  
  
"Guys, I can't do this!!! I look like a slut!!" Bulma said looking worried. "Do you want to win him over or not?" chi-chi said. "Well, I do like him, and I do hate her, I guess I--" "GREAT, right this way," 18 pointed. Bulma was wearing a yellow tube top with her tummy showing, and short shorts (blue jeans), which had the torn, look on the bottom. She had her hair done in braids and she wore a farmer's hat (you know, the kinds that the farmers wear.... with stuff sticking out of it), along with baby blue flip-flops, underneath that, she had a sexy baby blue bikini. Basically, her aqua hair and blue eyes along with those clothes, made her look too good to be true. The plan was to win Vegita over and make him dump her, the ultimate attack. Bulma wasn't using Vegita, but he was helping her out.  
  
Bulma made her way to the area where Vegita was. While she walked, all the boys' attention went on her. She heard "hey there babe," and all other kinds of remarks. She slowly walked past Vegita and set her towel down close to his. "Hey Vegita" Bulma said seeming mysterious yet innocent, while laying out her towel. "O...hi" Vegita managed to say. He wasn't drooling like the other fools. He had at least a little respect for her, even though he thought she looked so heavenly, that she was a goddess. "It's a nice day to go swimming and tan, don't you think so?" Bulma said seductively. "I guess." Vegita said.  
  
A few minutes later, Bulma stood up and started taking off her clothes revealing the little bikini beneath. All the guys dropped their mouths open and some who were playing beach volleyball got knocked on the head. Then Bulma lay face down on her towel and unbuttoned the back of her top. "Hey Vegita, do me a favor, will you rub some sunscreen on my back?" Bulma asked. Thank Kami that Andrea was out for the day, Vegita thought. "Umm sure, where is it?" "O, it's in my bag." Inside of the bag, on the bottom was the sunscreen. Bulma had planted a few extra things in there just for him. While searching through the bag, he came across a black bra, a matching thong, and other things. When he finally found the sunscreen, he had a happy look on his face. Any more of that stuff and he might have lost control and done something that he might regret. He opened the cap, and spilled some of the contents on her back. "Ooo...its cold." Bulma said. "Sorry." Vegita said as he started rubbing her smooth back. "Man, what a lucky guy." He heard people say. Vegita continued rubbing it on her back until he almost lost it, but luckily the liquid was all in her back. "Thanks! Can u button up my top now? I can't reach." Bulma said. "I guess," Vegita's hands were almost shaking. ~Damn, what is this woman doing to me? ~ Vegita thought. He tied the back up together and helped her up. "Thanks again Vegita, I don't know what I would have done without you!" Bulma said as she spotted an angry looking Andrea coming her way. Bulma took advantage of that moment and kissed Vegita (on the lips!). "Thanks!" she said as she hurried off to where the girls were waiting for her. "Nicely done Bulma!" Chi-chi and 18 congratulated. "Right on time, guys." Bulma giggled.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"You bastard, you kissed her! OMG, its over!" Andrea said as she slapped Vegita across the face and walked past him. "Well," Vegita said as he rubbed his face "that could have gone better." ~Well, now that its over, I can do whatever I want. ~ Vegita said to himself (in his head).  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Well, that 1 Bulma 0 Andrea!" 18 said. "This calls for a celebration! How about a party in our room? Bulma and the girls headed for their room and painted their nails, did facials, and partied all night long.  
  
*****************************Next Day***********************************  
  
"Hey everyone! Today, we will have water activities! So put on your swimming suits and head out to the lake!" Rick said as he bounced off the stage. **********************  
  
"Vegita, you overslept! Come on, let's go, we are supposed to be at the lake in 5 min.!" 17 said as he tried to pull Vegita out of bed. "Whatever, I'll meet you there. Bye now," Vegita said as he slammed the door on 17. "Whatever," 17 said as he walked over to the lake. "Hey girls!" 17 yelled as he reached to where the girls were. "Okay everyone... "Rick went on as Vegita suddenly appeared next to 17. "Hey, so I see you decided to join us!" Bulma laughed. At that moment, Bulma got a leg cramp, and clutched her leg. As she was leaving the diving area, Andrea came and bumped her into the water. A scream escaped Bulma before she made a splash and fell deep into the water. "Serves you right for stealing my boyfriend!" Andrea said aloud. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Vegita yelled as he dived into the water. Inside, he searched for Bulma until he finally saw a little body on the ground. Vegita grabbed her and brought her to the surface. He swam further away from everyone and brought her to an area where no one was. She wasn't breathing, so Vegita had to do CPR. He put his fingers over Bulma's nose and dropped his lips onto hers. He breathed deep into her over and over until she coughed out the water. "I thought you could swim." Vegita said soothingly. "I got a leg cramp." Bulma replied, still gasping for air. "You. saved...my...life." Bulma managed to say. "It was nothing considering that you finally got that wench to break it off with me." "I thought you liked her." Bulma said. "Hell no, she's psycho. My parents made me get with her because my parents were friends of her family." Vegita said shocked that he told her. "Shit" He thought to himself. Suddenly, Bulma lent over and hugged Vegita, allowing a tear to escape her eyes. "I was so scared, I thought I was going to die," she said. ~I wouldn't let you die, ever~ Vegita thought to himself.  
  
********************************************************************* Authors note: did you like? It's my longest chapter ever. It took me a while, but it came out sooner than planned. It took a turn in a few places, and if you have any idea's 4 me...leme know. Please tell me how I did. Was it good? Anyways, the next chapter might be the last of the "whole story." Or I might make it longer. We'll see!  
  
PS I WANTED TO THANK KRISTIN MY BETA-READER!!! PLEASE TELL HER WHAT A GREAT JOB SHE'S DOING (IN A REVIEW OR EMAIL HER-CHECK REVIEWS)!!! –THANKS AGAIN!!!!-She ROCKS!  
  
Next time: Some relationships come and go, but sometimes, it's just the way it's supposed to be or is it?  
  
REVIEW = UPDATE!  
  
-Karine 


	7. What really happened :part 4

************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama is the best!!!! I could never own DBZ cuz she made it!!! I'm not even old enough to have my own car. SOOO.... please don't sue. THANKS!  
  
***********************************************************************  
PART 4  
  
**********************************************************************  
"Are you sure you can stand?" Vegita asked Bulma. "I think so..." Bulma said as she tried to get up. As soon as she stood, she fell, only to be caught by Vegita. Vegita growled as he picked her up and walked to her cabin.  
  
Inside the cabin, 18 and Chi-Chi were sitting on their beds worried. "What if Vegita couldn't find her? What if Bulma's dead? That Damn Andrea!" 18 and chi-chi were both thinking. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Chi-chi got up to open it, and saw Bulma in Vegita's arms. "Omg, is she okay?" Chi-chi asked the tired looking Vegita. "Yes, she swallowed a bit of water, but she's fine, she's sleeping right now, so don't worry bout it." Vegita said as he walked over to Bulma's bed. He gently placed her down and then turned to look at the girls. "You guys should get her some clothes, or she'll get sick." With that, Vegita left. The girls quickly put their attention on the sleeping Bulma. We'll put her in a bath, so she can wash up, then we'll put her clothes here," 18 said breaking the silence. With that, 18 went over and woke Bulma up. "Hey sleeping Beauty, come on and get up, we made a bath for you, we'll be right back, okay?" 18 said as she grabbed Chi-chi and went out the door.  
  
Bulma made her way to the bathroom and took of her clothes. She slip into the warm tub and started scrubbing the sand off of herself. Meanwhile, 18 stood near the door talking to Chi-chi. "We have to do something, that bitch could have killed Bulma." 18 said. Chi-chi thought hard, then leaned over to whisper in 18's ear. "What if we...." Chi-chi said with a mischievous smile.  
  
After while, Bulma came out of the bath looking all pruned up. "Feel better?" Chi-chi said with a comforting voice tone. "Sure do!" Bulma said with a giggle. "You gave us all a scare." 18 said. Anyways, we have a plan, lets just call it Revenge." 18 said with a smirk. "Lets hear it." Bulma said with an angry glare. Just thinking about the bitch made her get so mad, if she could, she'd rip the girls head off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was about 1:00 a.m., and the girls snuck out of their cabin and headed for cabin # 13, Andrea's cabin. All of her roommates were evil just like her. 18 was carrying a black bag, which was filled with items. "I think we should give Bulma the responsibly of taking care of Andrea, "Chi-chi said in a low tone. "I agree."18 said as she handed Bulma some paint, whipping cream (you know, the spray bottle ones), and other items. 18 split apart the rest of the stuff between herself and chi-chi. "This is going to be fun..." all of their voices echoed throughout the room, but no one woke up. ************************************************************************  
MORNING  
(Yawn) Andrea got up and headed for the bathroom. She took her clothes off and got in the shower. She poured on some shampoo, which was quite sticky and smelled sweet. "What the...AHHHHHHHH" All of the girls rushed into the bathroom to see what was wrong; there was Andrea with Honey in her hair. As hard as they tried, it didn't come off, so she had to wear a hat, and so she wouldn't feel left out, her friends wore matching ones. After wearing some random clothes, the girls left the cabin and headed for breakfast. Andrea looked like a dork with that hat of hers, which was a green truckers hat. On the way there, some girl happened to laugh and whispered to her friend "Someone forgot to wear a pad!" as she burst out into a fit of laughter. All of the girls ran to the bathroom and screamed. Andrea had a huge red spot on her shorts. The girls saw how dorky they looked and were about to take the hats off, but they weren't coming off. " Bulma was walking by along with the girls and said "Super Glue, works every time!" as she hurried to the building nearby.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was free time again, and the "gang" went back to the waterfalls. It was about a week the last time Bulma saw Vegita. She felt weird about what had happened, and he did too. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" 17 said as he jumped in. everyone else got in except for Vegita and Bulma. "I need to get some more wood for the fire," Vegita said as he excused himself. "What's wrong Bulma?" 17 said kind of worried. "Nothing... but I left something in my room, I'll be right back." Bulma said as she went looking for Vegita. While searching for him, someone pulled her back from behind. Bulma turned her head and recognized the person. "Looking for me?" Vegita said with his famous smirk. "Maybe." Bulma said. "We need to talk." Vegita said. "What about?" Bulma replied. "Everything." "Fine." "Vegita, I like you." Bulma said. As soon as she said those words, she clasped her hands over her mouth regretting ever saying them. A second later, Bulma felt Vegita's lips against hers. Bulma returned the kiss, and her heart was rejoicing. She had never really been kissed before. There they were, amongst the trees with no one there, or so it seemed. 17 had happened to be walking by when he saw them kiss. In disbelief he walked away in silence.  
  
"I thought he said he was getting some wood!" 18 said as she heard her brother tell her about "the kiss." "Wow, what an item!" Chi-chi said right before 17 shot her a glare. "You know what, I'm not in the mood for a campfire. I'll see you guys later." 17 said with a frown on his face. After 17 had left, Vegita and Bulma came back and took a seat on the ground. "Hey guys, what took ya so long?" 18 said as she got out of the water. "Anyways, we're calling this off for tonight, 17 wasn't feeling so well. So we're heading back." Chi-chi said following 18 out. "Fine," Bulma said as they all headed back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was around midnight, and Bulma sat up in bed. Bulma went over to her little chest which contained her clothes, and pulled out a little blue book, her dairy. She got a pen and wrote down:  
"Dear diary. I met these girls named Chi-chi and 18. They are my roommates, and they rock! They have been so nice to me, that I feel like they are family. I'm really gonna miss them when I have to go. There's also this bitch named Andrea. She was dating Vegita Ouji. A really hot guy. I really like him, I told him so today. Then we shared a passionate kiss. I think I might love him, o and there's this guy named 17 also. He's really cool. He's cute too, but I'm not really that attracted to him. Okay, well I'm hearing some noises, gotta go!  
  
Friday, July 13. –Bulma Briefs"  
  
Then she heard some noises, and saw a flashlight's light on the window and walked over to it. Outside, she was Vegita holding his swimming shorts. When Bulma opened the window, he whispered, "Up for a late night swim?" "I wouldn't miss it!" a happy Bulma said as she took her things and followed Vegita to the waterfall.  
  
When they arrived, they went to different bushes and took off their clothes, and changed into their swimming clothes (bathing suits). When they had both changed, they got out and jumped into the water. Bulma was quite cold, because the water temperature was quite cold. Vegita swam over to her and went behind her. He rubbed his arms over her arms to warm them up. Bulma turned around and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck. It was amazing how long their kiss lasted. After the long kiss, Bulma splashed Vegita and dived underwater. She swam around trying to not get caught by Vegita, but after 15 seconds he got her. When they arrived to the surface, they got out of the water. They sat by the fire that Vegita had made not too long ago. Bulma was shivering, for she had not brought a towel. Vegita got his bag (Yes, he had a bag) and pulled out a jacket and a little box. He placed the Jacket on Bulma's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "I had this made not too long ago, I was just waiting for a special moment to give it to you." Vegita said slightly embarrassed. He opened the box to reveal a little silver ring which had engraved "~Vegita & Bulma forever~." Bulma took the ring and placed it on her [ring] finger. "I'll cherish it forever!" Bulma said looking really happy. After half an hour of Vegita's embrace, Bulma had thought that this was the best day of her life. Now they were both getting sleepy, so Vegita put out a sleeping bag, which they both shared. While Bulma was having sweet dreams, Vegita gently picked her up and walked to her cabin. Bulma had left the door unlocked, so he crept inside and laid her down. He headed back for his cabin only to see 17 standing by the door. "Where were you?" 17 said with suspicion in his eyes. "I went out for a swim." Vegita said shoving him aside. "Good night." Vegita said as he passed by him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Bulma was extremely happy. Little did she know that today marked exactly one month at camp Yanagi. Bulma was in art class, sketching a portrait of Vegita and herself in an embrace. It came out quite lovely. Then *Ring*Ring* "Hello" said the art teacher "yes, It was Bulma's last day today, but will you inform her that her stay has been extended till the end of summer?" One of the staff leaders asked. "I sure will. Thank you!" Said the Art teacher. "Bulma, Can I have a word with you?" Asked the art teacher. Bulma walked over to the teacher's desk. "I just got a call from the main office. Your stay has been extended till the end of summer." The teacher said as she dismissed everyone. "By the way, that's a lovely portrait." The teacher said as she dismissed Bulma. Inside, Bulma was jumping all around. She would have cried if she had to leave. She couldn't leave everyone, she loved 18, Chi-chi, 17, but mostly, Vegita. Her love for him was the most love she'd ever felt. Life was great - no, it was perfect.  
  
At lunchtime, Bulma sat with the girls, 17, and Vegita. Today, they were serving turkey with mashed potatoes and corn. It was better today. Bulma broke the silence and started the conversation. "So guys, I have good news, I'm staying till the end of summer." Everyone was silent, then 18 brought in laughter by saying "Awww darn, and I thought for a moment it was gonna be a good summer. ---------Just kidding." Bulma lightly hit 18's arm, and they continued eating. The happiest person was Vegita, now he could spend more time with Bulma.  
  
When Lunch was over, everyone got out. Vegita was alone at the moment, and Andrea ran by him and started talking to him. "hey Vegita. How are you?" "Go away Andrea." "Gee so mean! I just wanted to say hi, and do this." Andrea said as she kissed Vegita on the lips. Then she ran off to her friends. "What a weirdo," Vegita said as he whipped his mouth in disgust. "Pamela, got the picture?" "Sure did!" Pamela answered. "O, are we gonna have some fun. Just wait and see Bulma, revenge can be quite sweet, well, for me anyways." Andrea said.  
  
That night at dinner, andrea came by Bulma. "Hello Bulma." Andrea said with an ugly smile. "O look, it's the wicked witch of the west." Bulma said as her friends started to laugh. "What do you want?" Bulma said. "O, I just wanted to give you this." Andrea dropped a little envelope on bulma's tray. "I just took the picture yesterdy." Andrea spat out before she hurried to her friends. Bulma opened the envelope thenalmost crumpled it. "What's wrong Bulma?" 18 asked. Bulma handed 18 and chi-chi the picture within the envelope. "OMG," escaped the lips of Chi-chi and 18 in unison.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors note: Thanks 4 everyone who reviewed!!! And remember! REVIEW = UPDATE!!  
  
P.s. –Kristen ROCKS!!! –If you don't know, she's my Beta-reader for this fic. She's doing an awesome job, so give a round of applause!! 


	8. What really happened :part 5

*************************************************************** Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama is the best!!!! I could never own DBZ cuz HE made it!!! I'm not even old enough to have my own car. SOOO.... please don't sue. THANKS!  
  
*Sorry, before, I wrote "she" for Akira Toriyama, but I meant He, he's a he!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
PART 5  
  
****************************************************************  
  
After eating the remained of their dinner in silence, 18 spoke up. "Bulma, are you okay? If you want, I can beat him up." "No, its okay, I'll deal with this myself." Bulma pondered in her head, "What would be something good that I can do to make him pay."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hey everyone, want to go to the beach again? 17 said looking at Bulma. "It's fine with me! Bulma said as she ran into her room. She grabbed her baby pink bikini and ran out the door. When they were all settled, Bulma told 17 to come sit by her. "Hey 17, can I talk to you" She saw Vegita's glare on her, "In PRIVATE." With that, she grabbed 17's arm and yanked him into the tree area. Vegita was mad like crazy at this. "How dare she do this, we are going out!" Ran through Vegita's head "Hey 17, so, I wanted to ask a favor of you. You see, Vegita cheated on me, and we are kind of going out." At her saying this, 17 got really pissed. "And he kissed that bitch, Andrea. So, Would you mind if I pretended I was extra close to you, for tonight?" Bulma looked with puppy dog eyes. "How could I say no," 17 said. Well at least he would be a bit closer to her. "Great!" Bulma said as she yanked him to the area they once were.  
  
Plan A: Sunscreen  
  
"O 17, will you help me with my sunscreen?" "Yeah, sure" 17 got some of the liquid and squirt it on her back. He rubbed it while Bulma check to see a pissed off Vegita glaring at them both. When 17 was done, Bulma turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you 17!" Bulma said as she ran off towards the water. Vegita grabbed her hand and pulled her to an area where no one would bother them. "Why did you do that!" Vegita yelled at Bulma. "Do what?" Bulma said innocently. "First you give him my job (Which he enjoys ~even though he won't admit it) and then you kiss that weasel!" "How dare you yell at me for this. What you did was WAY worse. Don't talk to me ever again! She said as she reached into her back area and pushed a photo in his face while walking off. Vegita looked at the picture and tore it in half. He stormed back to his cabin and thought things through.  
  
While everyone was back in the cabins, Bulma sat outside reading a book. "Bulma, we need to talk." Came from a familiar man. "O really? A picture is worth a thousand word Vegita, and I don't want to hear anymore." Bulma said as she looked at him with her full attention. "Look, what happened before was not me. She came by and pretended to fall on me and pushed her lips on mine. Now why would I kiss her if I had you." Vegita said in a way, which was asking for forgiveness. "You've got a point there." Bulma giggled. "Fine, you're forgiven. But don't test my patience or mess around or it's over. –For good." Bulma said as she kissed his cheek and ran off to inside.  
  
More time passed by, and surprisingly, Bulma and Vegita got closer. They loved each other so much that it was surprising. Sure they argued, and got in fights, but that's what every relationship had. Until that one night, it was late and there was a full moon out. Bulma and Vegita had spent the whole day together. When everyone was gone, Vegita took Bulma by the arm and carried her. "I found someplace really cool, that I want to show you." Vegita whispered as he made his way to the waterfalls, from the side, further back there were stairs leading to a tiny cave. The waterfall covered the cave and it looked so beautiful. Bulma was in awe of the gorgeous site before her. She was still staring until she felt lips on her neck. Vegita turned Bulma and started making out with her, until he left her mouth and landed butterfly kisses down her mouth onto her neck. Vegita looked at Bulma and asked her a question through his eyes. He was basically asking her if she was ready. Bulma thought for a moment. She did love him, so what would be wrong about it? Bulma nodded and gave him an OK. [and then they had sex]  
  
(Now you can say I suck, but I can't write lemon. I asked my beta-reader: Kristen : to help me, so she wrote the lemon. All of the tings between the next two lines *** things.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He kissed her neck slightly at first and felt her nod, knowing that he could proceed on. He ran his hands up and down her stomach getting closer and closer to her breasts, her breathing rate got higher as he got higher. He pulled off her shirt and threw it over in the corner of the room. She moaned as he turned her around so that her back was pushed up against a wall and his stomach on his pelvis. She didn't know really what to do with her hands as he fondled her breasts and threw off her bra. She did figure that it wasn't fair for her to be half naked and not him. She ran her hands up and down his stomach and pulled off his shirt and started with his pants immediately. They moaned in unison as he pulled off her shorts and she pulled off his pants. He ran his hands lower and lower until she could hardly breath. He pulled of both her underwear and his boxers. He let her take in the view and at the same times taking one in for himself. He crushed her to him and lifted her slightly to where he was right about to enter her. He pushed in slowly which caused her to cry out but his mouth was over hers within seconds. For over 20 minutes they continued to moan and scream with please as they both released at the same time. He fell upon her and kissed her lips and both fell on the floor being exhausted.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, tell me what you think! And...umm....i'll try and make the story better. But It always had to end with a lovely sex scene!! So, I'm sorry its short. But I am going to finish off the Whole story of what happened thing. So....goes till part 6, then back to normal. K!  
  
REVIEW = UPDATE  
  
K: I feel so sad, no one's reviewing. I guess I can't write anymore chapters...  
  
V: (grinning) Hello Karine, Lovely day ain't it?  
  
K: What's wrong with you?  
  
V: I just got laid by a babe named Bulma....What wrong with you?  
  
K: I have to stop writing the chapters because-  
  
V: WHAT! You can't do this to me! That's totally unfair.  
  
A: (andrea) I think it's totally fair. Karine! Why are you making me a bitch in the story. I mean...look at Bulma's circumstances and mine! Until I get someone I'm going to be mad!!! I'm your character! Be a little NICE!!!  
  
K: Sorry hun, but Bulma rocks! No offence, but u suck. But you wanna know who the bomb is?  
  
A: Who...  
  
K: VEGITA!  
  
V: I know, but, Karine, you can't stop. I'll kill you.  
  
K: is that so, almighty saiyan prince. Whahahahahaha. I have more poiwer than you! (in here) and plus, if by luck you killed me, no one would be able to continue the story. So sit down in your Big Chair...wait...who ordered that! V: I did  
  
K: With what?  
  
V: Credit card  
  
K: You don't have one!  
  
V: oops. Caught. GOTTA RUN!  
  
A: You deserve it.  
  
B: WAIT!  
  
K: O hi Bulma, (me stepping on Vegita's back with a rope around his neck.)  
  
V: Save me!!!  
  
B: Karine, have pity on him, please!!!  
  
K: Fine, instead of killing him, I'll humiliate him. AND listen up Mr. Ouji. I don't make empty threats! And so it will be proclaimed: Vegita will be embarresed! In the next chapter.  
  
V: Shit! Great Bulma, I'd rather be dead!  
  
B: I can't have you die, I have to torture you too. Remember the picture, oh yeah, I'm not over it. Just because I had sex with you, doesn't mean I enjoyed it. Karine's Paying me big for this. She promised me 1 million dollars. So ha!  
  
V: I'll give you another million if you sleep with me again.  
  
B: Deal.....See you later everyone. (He ain't that bad, and plus, he's rich...)  
  
K: WAIT!!!! Next chapter's gonna be up...I need you guys to be there!!! Wait. O NVM!  
  
A: STAY TUNED EVERYONE, FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHERE I WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-(Karine kicks her off stage.)  
  
K: Bye everyone!!!!! Remember to click the review button. It will make me super happy!!! 


	9. What really happened :part 6 final

************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! I wish I did, but the only characters that I own are: Andrea, Pamela, Rick, and the other people u don't know from DBZ. P.s. I do not borrow people's characters. I make my own, cuz I'm original. Thanks! And please don't sue.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Okay, since people have been giving me reviews, I thought I'd say something 2 them.  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo: Thanks 4 reviewing all the time. I really appreciate it.  
  
Cool mercury: Thanks!!! I try to detail as much as possible, and Ur reviews help me along the way. THANKS!  
  
Everyone else: Thank you so much, I truly appreciate your opinions and if you have nay questions, lemme know. Thanks again!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they were all done with their "love making," Vegita made a little fire and sat next to each other. "I love you" Bulma whispered as she snuggled her head into his neck while pulling her arms over his broad chest. "This must be heaven" Bulma thought as she thought of her being with Vegita, just like her ring said, "Forever." Even though she just lost her virginity, she had never felt like this before. She always thought that she would hate to have sex and that it would be painful. She was lost in pleasure the entire time. "This must be love," Bulma thought.  
  
While Bulma was still holding tight onto Vegita, he was thinking of things that were now to happen. "What's gonna happen now?" Vegita thought. Summer was almost over, and Vegita and Bulma were going to be separated. "No, I won't let that happen." Vegita thought as he had a determined look on his face.  
  
That thought never crossed Bulma's mind, as she dreamt of her future and drifted off to sleep. It was Vegita's first time along with Bulma's and he found it very pleasing. He could have done it anytime he wanted, with any girl, because he was so damn sexy. "Summer.... Yanagi.... Vegita..." Bulma muttered as she let out a breath. Seeing as they were both exhausted, Vegita walked over to the sleeping bag he had set out long before, and covered them. The next day would be quite interesting.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was 4:00, and Bulma woke up. She looked around and realized that she was under a blanket with Vegita. "So it wasn't a dream!" Bulma thought with a smile forming on her lips. She kissed Vegita lightly on the lips and went back to sleep. When it was 5:00, they were both awaken by a stupid rooster who kept "cookle-doo-doo-doo-ing." "We should get back." Vegita said lifting her off the ground and walking to the waterfall.  
  
"I presume you would like to clean yourself?" Vegita said with a smirk. "Yeah...I guess." Bulma said still half sleep. "Good," he said, while she took her clothes off and Vegita took his off. Then he jumped into the water and pulled her in. they went in separate directions and cleaned themselves.  
  
They quickly changed and headed back towards camp. They had an excuse for being out late. Bulma's was: "I couldn't sleep, so I went 4 a swim, that's why I'm wet." Also, Vegita's was: "I took a shower because that nasty lake's water has infected my skin."  
  
That whole day, it was difficult to keep eyes contact with each other. When they saw each other, their minds would travel back to their night together.  
  
As "the gang" was walking, 18 came up with a great idea. "Hey guys, what do u saw we go have some real fun?" 18 said as she kicked a rock across the dirt. "What kind of fun?" Chi-Chi asked. "Well, you see, I kind of have connections with people here who happen to own jet ski's...you know...wave runners, and he's invited us to have fun, because I begged 4 a while. But there's a problem, we will most likely have to pair up, because there isn't enough." 18 finished. "Okay, well, lets go then." Vegita said.  
  
"Hey Gavin!" 18 yelled to the young guy by the water on the beach. "Hey 18, come on over, I've got the ski's right here!" Gavin yelled as they all approached him.  
  
"Sorry, but there were only 3 available." Gavin said. Chi-chi, who was left behind, finally caught up with them and looked pretty pissed off. "You Guys! What was up with that you left me all alone back there!" Chi-chi said with a frown. As soon as Gavin heard her voice, he turned around and saw a beauty ahead of him. "And who might this charming lady be?" Gavin said with a handsome smile. He looked their age, and he was what any girl would call, a hunk.  
  
"My name's Chi-chi." Chi-chi said dazed by his good looks. "Nice to meet you." Gavin replied as he took her hand and kissed it. "Okay, before you guys get all mushy about things, lets go, we are supposed to be back to our cabins by 11:00. Remember?" 17 said stepping in between Chi-chi and Gavin. "Right, so we'll need to pair up." Gavin said. "I'll go with Gavin." Chi-chi said with a blush. "I'll go with my brother. Right 17?" 18 said. "Whatever." 17 said looking a bit disappointed. "And that leaves Bulma with Vegita." 18 said dragging 17 towards the wave runner. "Okay, lets go!" Gavin said as they all wore their life jackets and sped off.  
  
"Vegita, why are we behind? Do you know how to handle thins thing?" Bulma whined, as she held on tight in fear of her safety. "Awww, is Bulma scared?" Vegita teased as he got hit on the arm for it. "Vegita, this is not funny stop messing around. We'll fall--" It was too late. Bulma and Vegita had tipped over. "You moron! You are not supposed to sway it from left to right!" Bulma said as she tried to get back on. Vegita gave her a hand and they both got back on. "Can I help it of you're too easy to scare?" Vegita said with his trademark smirk. 'O Vegita, you can be such a jackass at times, but I still love you.' Bulma thought as she hugged him even tighter. Vegita just looked straight and got faster.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS! WE ARE ALL GOING TO GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS, BUT WE ARE MEETING BACK ON SHORE AT 7:00 OK?" Gavin yelled. "OKAY!" Bulma screamed back. "So lover boy, where are we going to go?" Bulma said sounding seductive. "I donno, where did you have in mind?" Vegita said as he turned off the engine. This was Bulma's chance. Revenge. Bulma took this time to push Vegita off the boat and laugh her head off. "Haha! You fell for it! Sucker!" Bulma kept laughing. "O, you think that's funny do you? The water's quite nice, come and see for yourself!" Vegita pulled Bulma by the ankle into the water. SPLASH. As soon as Bulma started floating, she looked at Vegita with a serious gaze. Bulma pressed her lips to Vegita's roughly.  
  
They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. After they started getting cold, they got back on the Wave runner and sped off.  
  
"I think we are lost Vegita," Bulma said looking worried. "What time is it?" Vegita asked. "Its 6:30. O SHIT!" Bulma screamed. "Damn, we can't even see the shore!" Vegita replied.  
  
After another hour of searching, they admitted defeat. "O crap. Vegita, look." Bulma pointed to a huge waved headed their way. "Fuck!" Vegita screamed as he went full speed towards what seemed like a little cave. But, that wasn't the worst of it. There was lightning. As they were near the cave. Vegita pulled in toward the cave, and a wave knocked them off the Jet Ski, pulling the Jet Ski away. Vegita managed to get up on the cave rocks and tuned to look at Bulma. She looked cold and scared. Then it happened in an instant, just as the lighting was about to hit the area in which Bulma was, Vegita pulled her up and fell over on the rocks with a freaked out Bulma on him.  
  
"Vegita!" Bulma said lightly slapping his face to see if he's okay. He didn't seem to be breathing. 'That is really weird, maybe he swallowed water.' Bulma thought. 'Time for CPR.' Bulma said putting her lips to his. It was her fist time doing this, so she was acting a bit odd. Bulma removed his life jacket and once again saw his perfect chest. 'Bulma, this is not the time to be thinking about things like that!' She thought as she placed her cold and delicate hands on his chest and breathed air into his mouth while pushing into his chest. While breathing into him, Vegita kissed her, slipping his soft warm tongue into her mouth. Bulma pushed away and hit him on the head.  
  
"What the hell was that." Bulma spat out at him. "Can I help it, no.haha" Vegita said with a smirk. "You scared me!" Bulma said. Vegita luckily found some branches around the cave. And made a little fire. The wind was blowing, so it was not very helpful. Bulma was shivering and Vegita came over and put his arms around her.  
  
"Thanks." Bulma said with relief. "Are we going to get out of here?" Bulma said seeming a tad bit too worried. Vegita didn't answer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Guys!" "This is abnormal. They should be here. Its 9:30, and I'm really worried about them." Chi-chi said. "There's only one thing we could do, we have to call the ocean patrol. We can have them send search parties and look for them." Gavin said with a serious face. "Right." 18 said as she left with Gavin to phone them.  
  
Half an hour later. The ocean patrol was searching.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma and Vegita had come to the back of the cave. There was nothing much, considering that it was a very small cave, but Vegita made his move. He started rubbing Bulma's arms to make her warmer and pulled her closer. After a while, they were kissing and moving their arms around each other. 'What if we die?' ran thought Bulma's mind. Vegita took his mouth off of Bulma's lips and stated going down her neck and lower, until –"Is anybody here? This is the Ocean Patrol"- and lights flashed on them and caught them. A lady stepped out and gave them a blanket with a look of disgust on her face. "Aren't you kids a bit too young for that." The lady said guiding them towards the boat. They sat down and were silent until they reached the shore.  
  
The remained of the gang were on the shore looking relieved to see them alive. The ocean patrol was quite mad and had to escort the gang back to camp where their punishment awaited them.  
  
Ursula, one of the staff members called the gang into her office. "Hello everyone." She said. "Save me the speech, just tell us our punishment." 18 spat out. "Why 18, I guess you are used to this. What you guys did was very dangerous and could have killed you. This isn't something regular, but we still have to be lenient. For your punishments, you are all restricted from the dance." She said while giving them a look. "Now you may go." She said pushing them out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The guys went back to their room not really caring, but the girls took it a bit more serious. "OMG, the nerve! The dance, how could they do that!" 18 whined as she slipped into her PJ's. "I know, that's the only good part. DAMN!" Chi-chi said as Bulma sat silently on her bed. "What's wrong Bulma? "Nothing, we were caught at a bad moment." Bulma said. "I don't wanna talk about it. Good night." Bulma said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day.......................  
  
All of the children's parents were notified, and had to talk to their parents. All of the parents were really mad, except of Vegita's dad, who was so mad, that he was ready to kill his son. (D=dad v=Vegita)  
  
D You idiot!  
  
V (Silence)  
  
D I told you, no screwing up, or that's it! You've done it now son, I'll be there I the morning.  
  
V Dad, you can't do that!  
  
D I can and I will. Be ready!  
  
.................................Phone line went dead  
  
It was Lunchtime, and Vegita pulled Bulma outside and told her they needed to talk. "Vegita, do those words mean what I think they mean?" Bulma said looking sad. "No, I needed to tell you something." "O,"Bulma said. "I'm leaving in the morning." Vegita said removing his eyes from her to the ground. "What! NO!" Bulma said. "You are not leaving me, there is still another 2 weeks, why are you leaving now?" Bulma said. "My dad got pissed off bout us getting in trouble. He said he'd be here in the morning." Vegita said sounding odd. "I don't have a choice." Vegita said. In seconds, Bulma was in his arms crying. "You don't understand Vegita, you can't go, I love you too much!" Bulma said.  
  
Bulma told Vegita to follow her and she ran to her cabin. "I have something for you," Bulma said. She ran inside and grabbed something. "Here," She said placing something in his hands. "I wore this before I came here, but there's no point in keeping it now." Bulma said. "A ring? What is this?" Vegita said. "It is, I mean, Was my purity ring. There's no point in wearing it now." Bulma said. Vegita grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tight. "No matter what, I could never forget you." Vegita said.  
  
They spent the whole day together just loving and adoring each other. It was midnight, and there was Vegita & Bulma sitting on a pier, their fingers crossed. "You're never going to forget me right Vegita?" "Of course not Bulma, I love you." Vegita said as he put his arm around her pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was morning, and Vegita's dad was waiting in the office. "Ready to go?" The secretary asked Vegita. "Whatever." "O, Dad, I forgot something." Vegita ran to where Bulma was, and he tapped her on the shoulder. "I needed to give you something before I leave." Vegita said as he pushed his lips gently on to hers. "I'll never forget you." Vegita said before she had a chance to say anything, and he left. She ran after him trying to catch up, but by the time she reached the area, all she could see was the car leaving the camp.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"It's been a week already, she should be over this." 18 said looking at Chi-chi. "I know, but lets give her time." Bulma sat on her bed crying her eyes out 'why did you leave me?' she said as she kept crying. It was almost time for School, and everyone would be picked up to go home. Camp was over in a few days, and then she would return to her regular life. But how could her life be the same, after meeting him? No one would ever know.  
  
Last day...........................  
  
"18, Chi-chi, I'm really going to miss you guys!" Bulma said as they hugged each other. "So I promise to call you everyday okay?" 18 said as she hugged Bulma. "Yeah, me too!" Chi-chi said as she spotted her parents. "Bye guys!" Chi-chi yelled as she left her friends. She really was going to miss them. "O wow, looks like its my turn," Bulma said as she hugged 18, and 17 and said good bye. She then ran to the car and said hi to her parents. Life was now different, and she was going tom have to deal with it.  
  
*******************************8 months later*****************************  
  
"Chi-chi, it's going to be impossible to find you a shirt to match those pants." Bulma said. "There has to be something, -o wait, I found it!" Chi-chi said as she ran into a store. "I'm outside when you're done." Bulma said as she walked towards the trash bin to throw away her gum. All of a sudden. BAM "Geez! Watch where you're going!" Bulma screamed rudely as she rubbed her head. "Whatever, my bad." Vegita said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Then something caught his eyes. Blue hair. "Bulma?" Vegita said in shock. "Vegita?" They both stood in shock and started at each other until there was a tap on Vegita's shoulder. "Hey babe, are you ready to go see the movie?" The raven-haired girl said while kissing him on the cheek. "Who's this?" The mystery girl said rudely pointing to Bulma. As Vegita was bout to speak, Bulma cut in and said, "No one, just a friend." Bulma said while sending Vegita a glare. "And who are you?" Bulma said, "The name's Britney, I'm Vegita's girlfriend." Britney said. "O really? Wow, Vegita failed to mention you, didn't you Vegita?" Bulma said. "I was going to tell you, but. -"Vegita was cut off by Britney. "Anyways, nice to meet you...." "Bulma," Bulma said. "Whatever. We have to go. Don't we Vegita?" Britney said while pulling his arm. Vegita just looked at the ground and nodded. "Well, have a wonderful life Vegita, I just thought I was once a part of it." Bulma whispered into his ear as she walked away from Vegita leaving him there with that snob. "Lets go Vegita, the movies about to start!" Britney yelled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the theaters.  
  
Later on, Chi-chi came out and saw Bulma crying and asked her what was wrong. "I saw him again.... with another girl." Bulma sobbed out as her friend comported her....  
  
..................................Fin.................................. Story is not over! Only this section is. Warning. Is not over. The next chapter will pick up after the whole club incident in chapter 3. Thanks!  
  
Authors note: Okay, it was good...right? Definitely long, but tell me what you think. This was the end, so the next chapter will pick up off of chapter 3. Okay! Thanks! Byes! Also, Remember to review. REVIEW = UPDATE!  
  
ALSO, I wanted to thank my sister's friend / and my friend Cerena for helping me with this fic. Also, Shannon, who helped me with the middle section of this fic. If you help me, you rock. If u ever have any ideas and want to tell me, please do. I'll make sure to mention your name. Thanks! 


	10. Rest and Relaxation

************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. There! Hahahahahahahaha how many times must I say it? Okay. Well. Read! And have a great day!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*I have a problem, lately, I mean, my whole life, I've been writing Vegeta like this: Vegita. Please forgive me!!!! I'm sorry, I didn't know. But I'm trying to change. So if I write Vegeta, it's the same guy. If I write Vegita, yell at me. Please. Thanks!  
  
@ Continuing from chapter 3 @  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After a whole night of crying, Bulma started to feel a little better. She just realized that she had been starving herself practically, and that she should get some food. It was 2:37 a.m. No one was downstairs. Bulma walked past the other rooms, and made it to the kitchen. Who would be in the mood to talk about everything and explain why se was crying? Not her, that's for sure.  
  
"Great, just as I start to get over you, you come back and make me remember." Bulma said to herself as she looked through the fridge. "Chicken, rice, Noodles, leftover Chinese food.... yuck...better throw that one away" Bulma said as she discarded the expired food. "O well, I guess I can wait till the morning." Bulma said walking back towards her room. When she got in, she looked around. "Boy, I sure do need to clean up this place, and since I can't sleep, Hmmmm, there's no point in leaving it till the morning!" Bulma said as she started picking up clothes.  
  
After what seemed like hours, it looked SUPER clean. 'Clean enough to eat off of!' Bulma said. Then, while walking to the other end of her bed, she tripped over something. "What the...." Bulma said as she pulled out a little box. The box was a purple one, with a lock on it. "Hmmmm, I guess I locked it for a reason." She said as she took out a bobby pin. 'This oughta do the trick.' Bulma seemed to be playing around with it for hours until 'click' "Bingo!" Bulma said as she opened the box and her eyes widened. There was a little book with the words Diary on it. Bulma opened it and started reading.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Day one  
  
Hey Bulma, this is me as you 14 years old. Today is my first day here at camp Yanagi. I just met a cute guy named 17 and my two roommates, whose names are Chi-chi and 18. They are so cool. I'm kinda having fun today, so lets see how it turns out. Okay, got to go! Bye 4 now!  
  
-Bulma  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma kept reading, and her eyes grew wider and wider until she couldn't open them anymore. 'This is when I loved Vegeta, at camp. This is where I met Chi-chi, 18, 17, and Vegeta.' Bulma said to herself as she put the book next to her on the floor. Wait, but there was also something else. "A RING!" Bulma said as she suddenly remembered who gave her this ring, and when she received it. Engraved on it has ~Vegeta & Bulma forever~. "Well, that didn't last long, did it..." Bulma said as she decided to retire. 'Lets call it a night.' Bulma said as she slipped on her PJ's. Then, looking at a picture of her and Vegeta, (which happened to be in a lovely frame, NEXT to her bed) said, "I'll deal with 'us' tomorrow." Then, within a moment's time. Bulma was tucked away fast asleep in her bed, with the lights off.  
  
*************************  
  
Bulma opened her eyes. It was still night. She opened the door to her cabin, and she. 'What am I doing here? This is Camp Yanagi!' Bulma said as she walked out to the beach. She reached the waterfalls and just stood there looking. 'Why do I feel frozen, like I can't move?' Bulma said as she tried to move her legs. Then she felt arms around her body. So warm and soft to her touch, it had to be, Vegeta. "I'll never forget you, I'll never let you go." Echoed all around Bulma as her surrounding began to fade, and all that remained was her and Vegeta.  
  
"Don't you still love me?" Vegita said as he held her tight. Then, he turned her over and kissed her gently on the lips. "But you left me, forgot me, and ran into another girls arms so easily." Bulma said letting tears escape her cerulean eyes. "All that matters is you Bulma, don't you ever forget that I will always love you, and I will NEVER leave you." Vegita said as he disappeared.  
  
Bulma Shot up in bed. "What the...that was...a dream? But that felt so real, I can still feel his warmth on me." Bulma said as she shook her head. "There's no point in sleeping, unless if I plan on going insane.  
  
Bulma got up and took out the box. She pulled out the ring and stared at it. 'It was his fault, not yours Bulma. He made the decision. Not you.' Bulma said to herself as she slipped the ring on. She grabbed her teddy and hugged it to herself.  
  
She got up and looked at the clock. Its 5:00 a.m. Well, since I'm not doing anything today, might as well relax. Bulma had a huge smile on her face.  
  
Bulma ran to her drawers, and pulled one open, which had Relax written all over it (Literally). Inside, there were facemasks, aromatherapy, romance novels, nail polish, books, and much more. By the time it was 6:00, Bulma had a strawberry scented ~anti-stress~ facemask on, and she had baby blue painted toenails. She was lying down on a couch reading a book she just found. It was titled "How to get what you want in 10 days." There was a section on Boys, and Bulma was truly fascinated. Using only 3 steps, you can get him to be all yours. "Hmmm, that will work." Bulma said as she kept reading. Whoever wrote this was truly a genius!  
  
"Soon enough Vegeta, you will love me, again. And this time, I'll keep you, and we'll be together forever." Bulma said as she grabbed her phone and dialed a few numbers.  
  
"Hey Chi-chi, do you think you can come over...like now?" Bulma said as she twirled the chord around her fingers. "It's really important." Bulma said as she gave her friend time to speak. "Bulma! It's 6:30! Okay fine! This better be good!" Chi-chi said, as she was about to hang up. "Chi, wait!" Bulma said just before Chi-chi clicked off. "Yeah?" Chi-chi replied. "Do you have 18's number?" "18? O yeah, dang, we haven't talked to her in a long time." Chi-chi said. "Well, things are really going to change now on." Bulma said.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Authors note: Hmmmmmmmm...what does Bulma mean by that? And what is this book all about. What are the steps? So many things are unknown, and you will find out soon enough! Just wait till the next chapter. Remember! REVIEW = UPDATE!  
  
*Sorry that this was a short chapter, but I had to cut it, or else I wouldn't be able to plan out the chapters the way I wanted them to be. Thanks! 


	11. Little Reunion

************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. There! Hahahahahahahaha how many times must I say it? Okay. Well. Read! And have a great day!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey, well, all of u guys were wondering...hmm, what's Bulma got planed. Well, u'll find out. Sooner or later. Mwahahaha...I'm so cruel! O well...deal with it. Lol. Jk. Love ya'll!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Within minutes, Chi-chi was standing in front of Bulma's house holding a piece of paper. "Hey Chi!" Bulma said. "Hi Bulma, this is the number." Chi-chi said walking inside of the huge home and shutting the door. "Thanks Chi! Come on, now lets go, we don't have any time to waste. I have a little plan.."Bulma said dragging Chi-chi into her bedroom.  
  
"What kind of a plan?" Chi-chi asked sort of scared. "Well, remember camp Yanagi?" Bulma said. "Yes, why-wait-was that Vegeta!" Chi-chi screamed in disbelief! "Yessss..." Bulma replied. "Omg, poor thing! I can't believe I did this to you! I should have known!" Chi-chi said hugging Bulma. "Its okay, but I can come to a decision." Bulma said looking at Chi-chi straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm still in love with him. I don't know if I ever stopped loving him. Kami! He was my fist love, and my first time..." Bulma said, immediately shutting her mouth with her hands after saying so. "What did you say!" Chi- chi said in anger. "Okay! We had...you know...together.... at camp..." Bulma said.  
  
"Bulma Briefs! I can't believe you didn't tell me this!" Chi-chi said poking Bulma on the shoulder. "Hehe...I...forgot?" Bulma said. "Right." "Whatever, lets do what we came here to do." Chi-chi said handing Bulma the paper.  
  
Bulma sat up on her bed, and took the phone. She dialed a few numbers, and then, it rung. Bulma was going to hang up before the answering machine came on. Then she heard it being picked up, and some ruffling noises. "Wah, Shit! --Hello? A mans voice came on. "17, is that you?" Bulma said. "Oh my gosh! Bulma! How are you! How come you haven't called? We've missed you! 17 said. "I missed you guys too, but life has been difficult lately."O," came on 17's voice. "Anyways, I was wondering if I could talk to 18." Bulma said. "O fine, don't talk to me!" 17 said in a joking manner. "K, hold up, I'll get her." 17 said as he put the phone down, and in the background, Bulma could hear. "YO SIS! PICK UP THE PHONE!" 17 screamed at the top of his lungs. "Who is it?" 18 said. "It Bulma!" 17 screamed back. "Bulma? OMG REALLY?" 18 said as she picked up the phone. "BULMA IS THAT REALLY YOU!" 18 screamed into the phone. "Yup," Bulma said.  
  
"OMG! I've missed you soooo much!" 18 answered. "ME 2!" Bulma replied to her answer. "So, I need you to come over. It super important. Plus, we could catch up on what been happening." Bulma said. "Okay, you still live in capsule corp. right?" 18 asked. "Sure do!" Bulma said. "Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes! 18 said. "C ya then!" Then the line went dead.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About 11 minutes later, 18 pulled into the driveway. She ran out with a two boxes and hugged Bulma and Chi-chi with all of her strength. "OMG! Bulma, Chi-chi, you guys have totally changed!" 18 screamed! "Yeah, you have too!" Bulma and Chi said in unison.  
  
"So, what's this all about, cuz I know you didn't call me here just to hug me." 18 said playfully.  
  
"Right, will you guys follow me?" Bulma said leading them upstairs to her room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When they entered Bulma's bedroom, they all sat down. 18 sat on the nearby chair, and Chi-chi sat on Bulma's bed. "Guys, its time you found out what really happened 3 years ago – at camp Yanagi." Bulma said while she took out her "box" and set it down before herself.  
  
"I already told Chi-chi a bit about this, but you don't know any of it." Bulma said directing the statement to 18. "What do you mean?" 18 asked. "Okay, lets start from the beginning. "Please, let me finish the story before anyone says anything." Bulma replied as she took a deep breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When I first came, I met you guys and we became good friends. Some of the nights that you guys were sleeping, I snuck out and went places with Vegeta. We got very close, and one thing led to another. I really started to believe that I was in love with him. I did really love him, and I was sure he did too, until about 2 years ago when I saw him with another girl.  
  
But getting back to the point, (Bulma opened the Box and pulled out the ring) this is a ring that he gave to me. Look and see what it has written. (Bulma passed around the ring. I gave him a ring too. My purity ring (18 gasped). A few nights later, we made love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You had sex with that bastard!" 18 screamed breaking the silence. "Well, yeah." Bulma said. "I know that I was young, and stupid, but I don't regret it." Bulma said. "You could have gotten pregnant!" 18 screamed. "I never really thought of that." Bulma said. "Okay, skipping to the point. I love him, and I want him back. I can't stand it anymore. I finally found out why I was so depressed! It was because I was in love with him, and was never over him. So I nee your help to get him back." Bulma said sort of breath.  
  
"Yeah, genius, and how do we do that?" 18 said with Chi-chi backing her up. "With a thing I call a book." Bulma said giving 18 and Chi-chi the book that had helped her. "I have a plan, and I need you guys to help me. So, are you up to it?" Bulma asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine..." 18 said rolling her eyes. "O yeah, what's in the boxes?" Chi-chi said. "O, that, ummm, in one of them is cookies, which I brought for you guys, and in the other one are clothes, which reminds me. Bulma?" 18 said. "Yeah,"Bulma replied. "Can I sleep over, my parents were being evil today, so they kind of kicked me out." "Ummm, sure. It'll be just like old times. Hey chi, call your dad, you're staying too. We have to start reading a planning." Bulma said while throwing Chi-chi the phone. The raven-haired girl caught it and replied, "Okay, I'll have my dad bring over my stuff." Okay, now lets dig in, and devise our plan..." Bulma said with a grin on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next time: Step 1, what's that? O well, you'll see! Hint Hint: There's going to be a few exciting details including shopping, clubbing, and all that fun stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sorry that it was so short!!!!! I had to cut it off!  
  
Authors note: Like how it ended. I hated the beginning, but I needed that scene to happen. O well. You know, its funny, it takes me a while to write chapters, so please have patience. I know its not easy waiting, trust me I know, but I swear that I will try my best. Anyways. Next, you'll find out more of what is to come, and the steps. (You'll get it later). 


	12. Step 1, who needs more?

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any other kind of anime. I just like writing fics...so leave me alone!! Okay! Hope u like... please give me reviews and tell me what u think!  
  
While Bulma and 18 were stuffing their faces with cookies, Chi-chi called her father. Later on, after the girls talked for endless hours filling each other in on what's going on, they started their little plan.  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?" 18 asked rolling around in her Pajamas.  
  
"Well, as for step one, I want to call this. Meeting." Bulma continued, "You see, I want to show him that I am not the same stupid girl I once was. I have changed, and I'll make him fall for me!" Bulma said proudly.  
  
"And how do you plan on accomplishing this?" Chi-chi said taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.  
  
"I didn't think of that...But wait, I know, 18, you can ...o.... and then I will...o..." Bulma said practically talking to herself. Meanwhile, 18 and Chi- chi huddled up and started talking.  
  
"Do you have any idea what in the world she's talking about?" 18 whispered into Chi-chi's ear.  
  
Chi-chi leaned over and whispered back, "Nope, not a clue."  
  
After Bulma spoke to the girls about the "brilliant" plan, 18 was handed the phone.  
  
"Okay, so I call him, and then I plan things...right?"18 asked.  
  
"Yup!" Bulma said with a huge grin, while she heard Chi-chi sigh in the background.  
  
18 picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.  
  
"Ring...ring...........ring"  
  
"Hold on Kakarot I have a phone call."  
  
"I bet it's that chick from the nightclub." Goku answered  
  
"Ha ha. Shut up!" Vegeta replied to him.  
  
The phone call  
  
V Hello?  
  
18 Hey there!!!  
  
V Who the hell is this?  
  
18 Awww, don't tell me you forgot...its me...18!  
  
V O, you, hi  
  
18 Gee, not too happy are we? Haha  
  
V Well, get to the point, i'm busy practicing.  
  
18 Practicing what?  
  
V Football....what else?  
  
18o, well, I was thinking, I missed u and all, so I am having a few friends over and we are going to have like a breakfast/lunch hang out day. It's going to be tomorrow... So.... can u make it?  
  
V I donno, I'm really busy, but I guess I can make it.  
  
18 Great! It's on 1800 Capsule ave.  
  
V okay...is that it?  
  
18 Yeah, o, but bring a friend with you, and make sure its not a female!  
  
V What...  
  
It was too late, 18 had hung up before Vegeta could reply. He turned off the phone and walked over to where Goku was.  
  
"Who was that?" Goku asked.  
  
"Just an old friend." Vegeta said as he thought back to the camp days. "By the way, there is a breakfast/lunch 'hang out' day, wanna come? She insisted that I bring someone with me."  
  
"Okay! Sure! That would be great!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"O gees." Vegeta said as he tossed the football to Goku's head, and got him.  
  
"Mission accomplished." 18 said sitting by the girls once more.  
  
"Bulma, are you sure this is okay?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"Yeah, my parents are away, and there aren't going to be that many people!" Bulma said still really happy.  
  
"Okay, So I've called Krillin, 17, Vegeta, and I'm sure he's bringing a friend. So there are a total of 7 people." 18 said getting up to go put on some music.  
  
"So, lets have fun, and we'll think about things tomorrow!" Bulma said as all three got up and started dancing to the dance music.  
  
10 a.m.  
  
Ring ring...  
  
18 reached over and picked up her cell. "What!" She creamed after hearing some information. "Okay, bye!"  
  
18 ran and shook everyone waking them all up. "GUYS! Vegeta is going to be here in half an hour!!!" she yelled.  
  
"What!" Bulma screamed back in shock. She ran to her bathroom and started getting ready. She straightened her hair, and put on a sexy red silk sleeping gown on, with eyeliner to outline her eyes.  
  
"Wow, when you said you were going to look as of though you just go out of bed, I didn't think you'd try this hard to look good." 18 said while receiving a smack on the arm."  
  
5 minutes later, Vegeta arrived. 18 ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"So, where is everyone?" Vegeta asked leaning against the door.  
  
"They are coming, but you are early! By the way, who's your friend?" 18 asked.  
  
"This is Ka--" Vegeta was cut off.  
  
"Goku. My name is Goku. Nice to meet you..." "18" "Okay, Hi 18!" Goku said cheerfully. Just then, Chi-chi came out of the room, wearing her PJ's, and her hair all messy. She turned around and saw 18 by the doorway, with two guys there. They were all staring at her. Just then, Chi=-chi realized she hadn't done her hair, and she was still in her pajama's, and turned red. She saw a really cute guy beside Vegeta and bolted straight back to the room she came from.  
  
'Wow, she's really pretty!' Goku thought.  
  
'He's really hot!' Chi-chi thought leaning against the door.  
  
Minutes later, Vegeta and Goku were watching television on the big Plasma TV. Then, Bulma stepped out of the room looking so gorgeous and walked to the kitchen. Vegeta's eyes roamed over to her, and he was shocked. 'Bulma, here, and she doesn't even notice me?' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Hey people!" Bulma said grabbing a bowl and filling it with cereal and milk. 18 and Chi-Chi walked over to the couch and sat down beside Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Come on over and sit down here!" 18 said.  
  
Then, Bulma looked there, and her eyes locked with Vegeta's. He looked so handsome. He had changed for the better.  
  
Vegeta was thinking about her too. 'Wow, she's changed. Same beautiful blue hair, eyes, and same skin color. She has some nice curves and damn, nice chest.' Vegeta said as he realized he was staring at her breasts.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rung. Bulma walked over to the door and opened it. There was 17, and another guy, which must have been Krillin.  
  
Bulma hugged 17, and introduced herself to Krillin, and they all walked over to the big couch (It can fit like 10 people). They all said hello, and Bulma took a seat next to 17, she was talking to him about everything, and how much she missed him. They hugged, and Vegeta started to get mad. He changed the channel on purpose, and everyone glared at him. "Vegeta! We were watching that! Put it back!" Goku screamed.  
  
"No way, that crap is way too boring!" He answered.  
  
Bulma got up, walked over to Vegeta, and snatched the remote from his hands. "Vegeta, we were watching that, and we are going to continue watching that!" Bulma said as she flipped around, giving him a nice view of her ass, and changed the channel. Then, she turned around and threw the remote back to Vegeta and took a seat next to 17.  
  
After an hour, it got boring, and Bulma left to go change, followed by the girls. The guys were in silence, and flipped through the channels. 15 minutes later, the girls came back. 18 was wearing jean pants and a striped t-shirt. Chi-chi was wearing a red shirt with Black pants, and Bulma was wearing short black shorts and a yellow tube top which revealed most of her tummy. Everyone took a seat, except for Bulma, who made popcorn.  
  
When she got back, the only spot left, was next to Vegeta. Bulma sat down, and made herself look as sexy as ever. They were currently watching a scary movie, and everyone was eating popcorn. All of a sudden, a character jumped out of nowhere, and Bulma and Chi-chi shrieked. Then, there was a scary part, and it was showing a vampire ripping the girls' flesh apart. Bulma got scared and dug her head into Vegeta's chest trying not to look.  
  
Obviously, Vegeta noticed this, and Bulma looked up to see him looking at her. "Sorry." Bulma said as she leaned back against the couch.  
  
When the movie was over, 18 had to leave, so she left with Krillen and 17. Chi-chi and Goku were talking, so Bulma and Vegeta left and went to the kitchen. "So, what's been going on?" Bulma said looking up to face Vegeta. Vgeta leaned over and pressed his lips to Bulma's. She responded and allowed his tounge to slip into her mouth. His hands started roaming her back. For Bulma, it felt so right, but things were still unsettled. She had to stop. Did she have not pride?  
  
Bulma broke the kiss. "This is wrong." She said.  
  
"What is?" Vegeta answered.  
  
"For all I know you have a girlfriend, and...and..." Bulma stuttered  
  
"And what?" Vegeta said.  
  
"And I just don't want to get hurt again." Bulma said looking at the cold tile floor.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about Woman?" Vegeta said with curiosity  
  
"You mean to tell me you forgot? Don't you remember telling me that you'd never forget me, and that you'd always love me? And then all of a sudden I see you with another girl, who seemed very close to you." Bulma whispered.  
  
"She meant nothing to me, Bulma, you were all I thought about! I couldn't stand it without you. Io love you, and I always will!" Vegeta screamed at her being fully honest. Bulma jumped into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. "You really do?" Bulma said in between sobs." Vegeta nodded.  
  
Bulma then went on her tipee toes and kissed Vegeta passionately until there was no more air.  
  
Authors note: I liked the ending of this chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated. I know this is a weird story, but lemme say a few things. First of all, yes Vegeta is much taller in this story, but still shorter than Goku. Second, I know he never says openely that he loves her, but he wants to win her back, because he does love her. Anyways, this is much longer, so be happy. . Okay, I donno when I'll update again, but u'll see.  
  
REVIEW = UPDATE!!!! 


	13. Misson accomplished

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. Or anything else. Don't sue me!!! Please. By the way, just read my bio thing in my homepage thing...you know.... So...yeah...k! Hope u like my story!

* * *

Just to clarify the days, I'm explaining a bit. 

Saturday- The 'date'

Sunday- R& r along with 18 coming over

Monday- There was no school. It was national Kami day, and every school has it off. (I totally made that up)

Tuesday- NOW! A school day

Bulma woke up, rubbing her eyes. Where was she? It looked like she was on her couch. How did she get there? Then, her thoughts drifted back to the night before. She had talked to Vegeta, they patched things up, made out, and then she got tired, so they went to the couch. They sat down and snuggled, and then... "I must have fallen asleep." Bulma thought, as she spotted Chi-Chi asleep across from her couch.

Bulma got up, and made some noise. Looking at what surrounded her, she figured that it must have been Vegeta's Letterman Jacket on her, that's why she was so warm. 'How sweet of him.' Bulma thought as she snuggled the jacket closer to her. She walked over and shook Chi-chi.

"Chi-chi, its morning." Bulma looked over to the clock. "SHIT! Its 10:47!" It was a Tuesday, and a school day. They were very, very late. Chi-chi shot up and looked at the clock.

"Crap!" Chi-chi screamed. "Not again! My dad said he'd ground me if I ditched!" Chi-chi added while fixing her hair in the nearby mirror.

"Then I guess we have to go." Bulma said while joining Chi-chi on her quest to have good-looking hair. When they finished their hair, Bulma grabbed the car keys, Chi-chi's wrist, and left. 

* * *

When they arrived at school, everyone was walking out. There were roller coasters and all kinds of things. Then, it just hit Bulma. Today was senior fun day. But first, there was going to be a big football game. It was Puar High vs. Oolong High. They went to Oolong high, but their team sucked compared to Puar high's team. 

Bulma and Chi-chi made their way to the bleachers, and got second row. There was no more room near their teams bleachers, so they had to move onto the other teams bleachers. "Well, the good side to this is that we get to check out the other team players." Bulma said while the other teams bus pulled onto the street, and their players got out.

* * *

"So Vegeta, what do you want to do after this game?" Goku said. 

"This school seems to have a carnival day. Lets go there." Vegeta said seeming preoccupied.

"Vegeta, you know, ever since last night, you've been acting strange." Goku added.

'Ever since she filled the void in my life.' Vegeta thought to himself.

They got to the bleacher area and noticed two girls there. "Wow, people there for us?" Goku said.

"Probably not, look there, all the other seats are taken." Vegeta said pointing to the bleachers for Oolong high.

"Right." Goku said.   
  
"Bulma, I have to tell you something." Chi-Chi said lightly tugging on Bulma's sleeve.

"Okay." Bulma said turning around to face her best friend.

"I really like Goku." Chi-chi said blushing at his name. "Even though I met him before, I just felt it click the first time."

"I'm so happy for you. Finally you found a great guy." Bulma said with a smile on her face.

"What about you and Vegeta?" Chi-chi asked.

"We got back together. I'm so happy. Now, I don't even need those steps. I can finally be happy. And best of all, I can be with him, forever, and no one can take us away from each other." Bulma sighed as she leaned back. "I feel so happy."

"Finally! I've always seen you all sad and gloomy, and now you are finally happy. You know, I think this could work out." Chi-chi said.

"Thanks Chi, I donno what I'd do without you." Bulma said.

"Die and suffer?" Chi-chi said while laughing.

"Right." Bulma said while hugging her friend. 

* * *

The boy's football team got to the bleachers. Some of the boys started whistling at the girls. They ignored them, until a few guys came up to them to ask them out. Bulma was trying to fend them off, but they wouldn't go away. 

Vegeta noticed that the guys were bothering the girls, so he dragged Goku with him to break it up. Vegeta pushed through everyone and made them back off. When everyone moved, they saw the faces of Bulma and Chi-chi.

"Bulma..." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, I didn't know you were on this team." Bulma said hugging him. She then took off the jacket she was wearing and handed it to Vegeta. "Here." Bulma said while handing him the jacket.

"Keep it, for now." He said while he heard the coach blow the whistle. Goku and Chi-chi were talking, then the whistle got Goku's attention.

"We have to go, but I presume I shall see you after the game?" Vegeta said to Bulma.

"Of course. You guys have to stay for the carnival." Bulma said while she leaned over and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for you Vegeta." Bulma kissed him again, but this time, it was a passionate one. "That was for good luck." Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked and walked off with Goku.

* * *

The game was Oolong-2 Puar-7. Vegeta met up with Bulma, and they went to the carnival together. 

"So, where do you want to go?" Vegeta asked.

"Lets see...Oh, I know, lets go to the Bumper Cars." Bulma squeaked as she pulled Vegeta in line.

Chi-chi and Goku joined them shortly, and they were in line together. When it was their turn, there were only 2 cars left, so the guys had to pair up, and the girls had to pair up.

Then, the chase was on, as Vegeta and Goku were bumping other cars, Bulma and Chi-chi snuck up on them and bumped them about 8 times. The boys' car finally turned, and they chased Bulma and Chi-chi's car around, until the girls got bumped. Then the ride was over.

They all got cotton candy and sat down to eat. After that, they went to one of the stands where you get a teddy bear if you hit the bottles. Vegeta got Bulma the biggest bear there was, and so did Goku (he got Chi-chi a big one). As the night was coming to a close, they went on the last ride. The Ferris wheel.

Bulma and Vegeta went on one, and Goku and Chi-chi went on the other. As they went back and forth, it was getting cold. Bulma had snuggled into Vegeta's chest, even though she had no his jacket. "Vegeta." Bulma said.

"Yeah." Vegeta replied.

"I love you." Bulma said finding his hand and holding tight.

"Me too." Vegeta said lifting her chin. She was so gorgeous. Everything about her was perfect. She was perfect.

They kissed and their tongues danced together in their mouths. When they were out of air, they took a break and breathed. Vegeta's warm breath on her sent chills down her spine. He was everything to her, and now, he was hers.

* * *

They all went to Bulma's house after the Carnival closed. Goku and Vegeta were too tired to drive, so Bulma suggested they spend the night. Since Bulma had many spare rooms at capsule corp., everyone got their own rooms. All except Vegeta. He spent the night in Bulma's room. He took off all his clothes except for his boxers, and Bulma stripped down to her bra and panties. They snuggled together in bed, and held each other. They kissed each other, but they never did anything more. 

The next day, they were all going to skip school, they had decided before they left the carnival. So, they could all relax and sleep in.

Bulma opened her eyes once more, and kissed Vegeta's lips one last time, before she fell asleep. (Veggie was already asleep)

* * *

Authors note: Did u like it????? It took some time, but I liked it. Okay, onward to next chapter!!! So, REVIEW = UPDATE! 


	14. Call the Cops!

Disclaimer: Do not own. (2 lazy to write) check out my bio thing on my main page.

* * *

The wedding music played, and the people were seated in rows on the red velvet pews. There was a beautiful choir singing softly until the doors opened and the main attraction arrived. They all stood as the bride made her way down the aisle wearing her lavish dress that dragged 10 feet behind her. The groom was faced forward and the bride could not see his face. Bulma (the bride) continued forward and stood before the preacher. He carried out his speech and then came to the 'I do' part. "Vegeta Ouji, do you take Bulma Briefs to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." He said seriously.

"And do you Bulma Briefs, take Vegeta Ouji to be your lawfully wedded husband, To have and to hold, for richer for poorer in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bulma replied.

"If there is anyone here that believes that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" Andrea screamed. Everyone turned his or her heads to see a woman in black standing up glaring at Bulma. "Mark my words Bulma, you will never be happy, and you will never have Vegeta. I CURSE YOU TO DEATH!" She creamed, and Bulma fell into a whirlpool on nothingness only seeing a blur of Vegeta turning around slowly, with a solemn face and watching her drift away until she was gone.

* * *

Bulma woke up and looked and saw a lump nest to her. She got frightened at first, then remembered that it was only Vegeta. She looked at her clock and noticed it was only 1:00 a.m. "I need some coffee." She mumbled to herself and sat up fully and swung her legs over the bed and got up. She heard some noises and shook Vegeta. "Vegeta. What was that?"  
  
"What was what. Woman?" Vegeta yawned.  
  
"Vegeta! Get up and find out."  
  
"It's probably only a bird. Go back to sleep."  
  
"No. Well, if you're not going to check it out, I will." Bulma said putting on a long sleeved shirt and sweat pants. She grabbed a flashlight and made her way downstairs. She heard some crackling noises coming from the lab and so she went to the lab. She walked to the white door and noticed that it was ajar. She gasped and turned around to run back to Vegeta but never made it far, as she was knocked out as soon as she turned around because there stood a man with a bat in hand. Before she was hit, she managed to scream.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"What was that!" Chi-chi shot up in bed and got out of bed. She went next door and pounded opn Goku's door. Goku woke up and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Chi--"  
  
"Goku, what was that?" Chi-chi whispered.  
  
"What was what?" He said kind of loud.  
  
"Shhhhhhh! I heard something. It was a scream."  
  
"Really? I didn't—"  
  
"Come on." Chi-chi said yanking Goku towards Bulma's room. They pounded on the door and Vegeta grumbled but got up to open it.  
  
"What-do-you-want?" he said.  
  
"Where's Bulma?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"She heard something and went down to check it out. I told her it was a bird, and I'm probab;ly right." He said with half open eyes.  
  
"Then- Oh God!" Chi-chi said running down with Goku by her side.By the stairs, there was a little pool of blood and the blood had a little trail. "Call 9the cops!" Chi-chi screamed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, something happened, our friend's gone."  
  
"No, this isn't a prank."  
  
"At Capsule Cop."  
  
"Thank you." Goku hung up the phone.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Chi-chi said allowing tears to fall down her face.  
  
"I don't know." Vegeta said rolling up his hand as a fist.

* * *

Authors note: HEY! Wow, I haven't updated 4 like..forever. Sorry! Well, on Vacation, I got a few idea's, so here's a start. You might have some questions or guesses as to what happened. But hold em, cuz u'll find out soon!!! I'll try to update, and sorry it's short, but I have a plan. Thanks 4 reading!!!! 


	15. Cherry Mustang

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own!**  
  
_Authors note_: Hey! Well, to tell you the truth, the main reason I'm updating is because of a lovely author named Jackie, as many of you know her as 'Shades of Crimson.' _Also_, 'trunksvegetafrodo' _always_ reviews and is one awesome person!!! Thanks so much guys, you make the world in go round. Okay, I'm trying to be more.... like Jackie, soooooooo, here goes my shot of better quality, as well as more in length. Thanks again! Oh yes, and thanks soooo much, everyone else, because I got an email every time you reviewed and I'm all like 'they're awesome' in my head. AND YOU ARE AWESOME! Even if you don't know, every time I got a review, I continued writing little by little. Thanks! Now, without further a due: –read!

* * *

Bulma groaned as she awakened to the terrible throbbing coming from her head. She reached her delicate fingers to the ache on her head, thinking she probably hit her head. All she got was a liquid painted in red – her blood. Then, it dawned on her, that she was no longer in the safety of her secure house, but in a cold room consisting of nothing but dirt to comfort her. It was also extremely cold. She rubbed her arms against the thin shirt she was wearing. 'Where am I?' she asked herself as she rocked her body back and forth trying to keep what little warmth she had left.  
  
"She's awake." Someone from outside whispered to another.  
  
"Let's tell the boss." The other whispered back.  
  
"You tell him, and I'll keep guard, you know know these geniuses, they always figure someway to escape." The green man snickered as the other made an amused gesture.  
  
"Okay Zarbon, but make sure she stays put, we don't want the Boss to have any reason to dispose of us." A purple guy said as he walked off.  
  
Then, Zarbon turned his attention to the fragile, injured female sitting on the rigid ground. "Girl."  
  
Bulma looked up and noticed a green, good-looking man talking to her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who you should fear. You're probably wondering why you're here."  
  
"Actually, yes I was." Then, Bulma thought for a moment then added, "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Zarbon chuckled then answered, "Let's just say, you're in one of the luxury suites of Lord Frieza, and for your second question, perhaps, or perhaps not." He said as he was greeted by a noise of someone clearing his throat.

* * *

"What do you mean 'There is no trace of here anywhere?'" Vegeta said yanking the police officer forward by his collar. "Find her! It's what you're paid for!" He said pushing the man back, into his vacant chair.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, we're doing the best we can." The scrawny police officer said.  
  
"Well, you know what? I don't seem to think so, because so far, all you've given us is a load of SHIT!" Vegeta yelled going back to the empty chairs where Bulma's worried parents seemed to be. Meanwhile, Chi-chi was seated next to Goku in seats conjoined to the Brief's.  
  
"Vegeta is really taking this hard." Goku said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Well, there's a whole history behind them." Chi-chi said looking down to the tiles on the floor. "A complicated one."  
  
"I've got all day." Goku said turning his full attention to the story that was about to be 'read' to him.  
  
"Well, it all started out at...." Chi-chi continued as a police officer burst through the front doors with papers in his hands.  
  
"I think we've got 'em." He smiled as Vegeta took the liberty of snatching the papers from the officer's hands and perusing through them looking for useful information.  
  
"Frieza?" Vegeta muttered as he thought back. "A cheery red mustang with black stripes down the front."  
  
"What?" The police officer said briefly listening to Vegeta.  
  
"I've got to go." He said to Mr.& Mrs. Briefs as he left the building.

* * *

"Mustang....mustang...mustang...." Vegeta repeated looking through a ton of papers. "THERE!" He announced. "4669 poppy ave." He copied down the address and left the auto shop. 'At least dad came in handy for something." He smirked.  
  
He got into his car and drove off in search of his love.

* * *

Authors note: What did ya think? I liked it. Hmmm. To clarify things, Vegeta's dad owns an auto shop sorta place. Frezia is a big meanie and kidnapped Bulma. Also, There's a reason why there were Frezia's men in Bulma's house, but you'll have to wait _again_, till i update! lucky you! Till then, love ya! Please review and lemme know what you think. Again, reviews inspire me and motivate me to work on it. okey dokey! bye bye! 


	16. Rescue me!

Disclaimer: Obviously do not own!

* * *

A slithery lizard like creature came near Bulma and inspected her. "Well, well, my dear, I suppose you are unaware of why you were brought to me."

"Yes." Bulma quivered. This was not exactly a normal situation for a girl her age. Well, unless they were going to kill her, or rape her, or do something terrible.

"Your father, Dr. Briefs...owed us something. As you know, he makes many things, and what you might not know is, he was in debt to us." Frieza said walking around Bulma.

"Debt to you for what?" Bulma asked. What was this new information she was learning. What had her father kept from her all these years?

Frieza laughed. "Do you seriously believe that he all of a sudden became rich and was well known? He was nothing. No one would look at his work. He was like a peasant. He had no money, a pitiable wife, and a baby girl. That was you. He lost all hope, until he came to us. We made a deal. We made him into what he is, and what does he give us in return? Nothing."

"Then what do you want from me?" Bulma asked wondering what they wanted. "If it's money you want, I can --"

"No. We don't want your filthy money. We want the only thing that Dr. Briefs can't live without. You. Without you, he'll go mad. He came to us because of you. He wanted to provide for you and your family. He wanted you to live a good life and have money. Not to be poor and living on the streets. And the thing you'll provide us with, is Revenge."

"What...are you going to kill me?"

"No no, that would spoil it all. WE are going to make him give up everything."

"Please. Let me go, I'm sorry for what my father has done."

"It's too late for apologies Ms. Briefs. Much too late for that." Zarbon laughed as they opened the door and Frieza left.

'What has my father done? How come I didn't know about this? What am I going to do?' She silently cried to herself as everyone left the room and the lights went off. They had undone her ropes and let her move around for the night as she was locked in the dark little room. 'Where is everyone? Don't they care?' She repeated the thought to herself as she dozed off into sleep thinking of the future.

* * *

Vegeta was in his room. He was wearing black pants, a black muscle tank top with a vest over it. He wore Black Hand gloves cut off at the fingers (GT style) and was holding a gun in his hand. He tucked the gun in his belt and was off. He exited the house and slammed the door. No one would ever mess with what was his after tonight. He drove off to his destination.

Minutes later, he arrived at a brick building. It was raining outside, and the thunder caused cats to hiss and hide in the shelter of the garbage cans. Vegeta knocked on the door, and two men opened it. He quickly knocked them out with a whack on their heads with his gun. They would be out of his way for the night. Frieza worked in little groups. There were only 7 people in the building. The two men now knocked out, himself, Bulma, Zarbon, another man, and Frieza. The other man was waiting on the fourth floor, guarding the door, which led to Bulma. He instantly beat up the man and threw him off to the side. He then took the keys and tried opening the door.

There were many keys, and none of them had names on them, so he had to try them all out.

* * *

"Who's there?" Bulma said waking from the noises of the door trying to open.

"Woman?" Vegeta asked. He was never sure of who was there; he supposed it was someone else who had been taken. He didn't exactly care, but he didn't think it was right to do that to people.

"Vegeta!" She whispered. She ran to the door where there was an area with bars on them. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Saving your ass."

"Vegeta, it's not safe, Frieza will kill you. They have guns." She replied.

"Bulma. You've been taken away from me once, I'm not going to loose you again." He cursed as he stood back and told Bulma to get far away from the door. He shot at the lock, and it popped open.

* * *

"What was that?" Frieza asked.

"I have no idea." Zarbon replied.

"Then go down there and get an idea." He spat out pointing at the door.

"Yes my lord." Zarbon grumbled as he left the room in search of what the cause of the noise was.

Meanwhile...

Bulma ran into Vegeta's arms and hugged him with tears splashing on him. Then, Bulma reached up for a kiss, but all she got was air. She noticed Vegeta staring at the stairway as an audible noise was heard coming their way.

"Don't worry woman, there will be plenty of time for that later." He smirked as he grabbed he hand and made a dash for the exit. They ran out and jumped into his car. Zarbon made it to the cell and noticed that Bulma was gone. He ran down and saw a black car speed away.

* * *

Authors note: OMG!!! YOU GUYS!!! I LOVE YOU!!! Hehe. Sorry for the outburst. I made it to 50 reviews!!! 50! Wow!!!!! It's my first 50!!! Thank you soooo much!!!! Okay, well after seeing at how high the number was, I wanted to update right away. Thanks soooo much again!!!! Oh yeah, I hope you liked it, they're together again, but it's far from over!!!! Freiza's pissed, well, he will be after Zarbon tells him. MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Die baka bastard! (Sorry!) Got carried away there...hehe....anyhow. You all rock! Thanks so much. Please review, and I'll d my best to update!! Sorry for the shortness, but if it were long, you'd have to wait a year until I updated. Hehe. Thanks!!!


	17. Oh the drama

Disclaimer: do not own

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

Bulma ran into Vegeta's arms and hugged him with tears splashing on him. Then, Bulma reached up for a kiss, but all she got was air. She noticed Vegeta staring at the stairway as an audible noise was heard coming their way.

"Don't worry woman, there will be plenty of time for that later." He smirked as he grabbed he hand and made a dash for the exit. They ran out and jumped into his car. Zarbon made it to the cell and noticed that Bulma was gone. He ran down and saw a black car speed away.

Vegeta's eyes were looking straight ahead to the cars ahead of him. He kept cutting in front of them and doing his best to hurry up home. Bulma was sitting back in the chair relaxing. She noticed he was driving with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gears. She reached out here hand and gently placed it on his arm. "Vegeta. Thank you."

"Look Woman, when people mess with what's mine, it's my problem." He smirked eyeing her sideways.

"That's another thing, why do you call me woman. My name is Bulma, and I know that you know that." She stated.

"Right Woman."

"Cut it out!" She glared at him. Oh yes, it was only a matter of time before they started arguing again. "So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere like..."

"You'll find out."

"Hmph!" The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

An hour later, they arrived at their destination and Bulma got out of the car and slammed the door. "Woman, watch it, this is my car."

"Where are we?" She asked. Looking around. It looked like they were on a mountain or something far away from civilization.

She then saw Vegeta standing in front of her with keys dangling from his hand, she looked up and saw a HUGE house about the size of two capsule Corps. It was in the middle of a forest with trees surrounding it, so you could only see it if you were REALLY looking for it.

The house itself was covered in vines running up, down and through the house, the outside was painted a dull green in sunny parts but a dark green in shady places. This house was designed to be for hiding.

"Come on woman, don't look like a bird just shit you on the head (surprised look)" he said while walking off toward the house with a smirk on his face.

She grumbled, pick up a rock and threw it at his head. Missing him horribly and let it fly past his head as he saw the rock, turned around, and glared at her.

"I really hope that was supposed to miss me woman. Now get inside." He ordered as he turned around and walked into the house, closing the door behind him on purpose. She flipped him off, even though he couldn't see it, and walked in after him.

**_Back to Frieza -_**

"What do you mean they got away!" Frieza growled in anger.

"Lord Frieza, I am terribly sorr-" Zarbon ducked as an ashtray full of ashes from cigars was chucked at him. "As I said before, they were out of my reach. She seemed to have someone connected to her, and called out in an S.O.S." Zarbon said worried that he might not make it out of there alive.

"We will retrieve her, and the individual that tried to save her." He announced. "Don't disappoint me Zarbon."

"I won't sir." He said kneeling to the ground not daring to look into those purely evil eyes.

"Oh," Frieza continued as he got up and walked towards the door, "Clean that up." He said pointing to the broken materials on the floor, and the cinders from the cigars. Zarbon just sighed and got to work finding a bag and a broom. How did he even manage to get into doing dirty jobs?

"Zarbon." Zarbon looked up towards the voice, which was apparently coming from the bathroom. "We're out of toilet paper." Frieza announced through the door.

_**-B/v goodness-**_

"So how long are we going to be here?" Bulma asked while cooking tacos.

"I don't know woman stop asking questions," Vegeta snapped at her, she visibly flinched and didn't say a word until dinner had been prepared and she asked what he wanted to drink.

"Nothing," he snapped in that same tone of voice. It was beginning to worry Bulma, had she done something to upset him, or was he just on PMS for guys.

With dinner over, Bulma cleared the table without a word and saw Vegeta get up and fall on the couch without an offer to help or bother to say thank you. She was now starting to get pissed off. 'But he had a hard day,' she reminded herself. He did just save her life and risk his for her.

She walked to over where he was and decided to get him into a better mood, maybe a sexual mood. She had a cat like grin as she walked over and sat on his pelvic area and ground herself into him.

He completely ignored her. She glared at him, but he didn't see it as his face was still toward the television. He wasn't even responding to ANYTHING! She decided he was just in a bad mood; she'd have to try harder. She placed kisses along his neck and started to suck and bite along his collarbone. He then pushed her off of him.

She just stared at him as he got up and got an Orange Soda, and came to sit back down. Here she was sitting on the floor, just been pushed off by her boyfriend who didn't want to have sex. Something was really wrong with that.

She finally stood up after glaring and straightened her shirt and said, "What the FUCK is your problem, I was trying to thank you for saving me but you decided to be an ass and fuck around with me! Is this the idea of a cruel joke! I had better treatment with Zarbon, at least he wanted me, not like you who just thinks he can please himself then push me away when he doesn't want any."

She was so bloody pissed at him that her eyes started to turn red, before she could leave him to her sentence, she was pushed up against the wall with a hand holding both of her wrists above her head.

"Don't EVER compare me to that low level bastard." he then squeezed her wrists to show his point, she then whimpered and all the thoughts that were going through his mind at the moment stopped at that sound.

He looked down at her and noticed she had her eyes closed and had tears running for the corner of her eyes. He had scared the crap out of her and she was afraid of him. He had just sunk to the level of Frieza and Zarbon.

He pulled her close to him and placed kisses on the top of her head while whispering meaningless nothings into her as she cried into his shoulder and soaked his shirt. He held onto her for the longest time until she finally had enough strength to hug him back.

As soon as she did that he pulled away and looked into her eyes, as she looked into his he could see slight fear, but most of it was love. She then adverted her gaze to the floor and couldn't look back up; he placed two fingers under her chin and forced her to look up.

"Bulma, I love you I always will and I promise to never hurt you in anyway every again, I -.... im...sorry..." he said in the tiniest voice he could muster. But as he spoke it into her ear her eyes glazed over with love and joy, she grabbed his head and kissed him passionately until he pulled apart and looked her in the eyes. "But we did only have sex once, and that was a long time ago." He reminded her.

"What are you implying?" She asked nervously. Was he trying to tell her that he didn't care for her as much, or that he wanted sex? Vegeta eyed the closest room, which happened to be the main bedroom. He grinned sexily and started to rub his body against hers. "Vegeta!" She screamed trying to stop him from making any more moves. Vegeta looked at her almost hurt.

"Woman, do you wanna fuck, or not?" Vegeta asked rudely.

"First of all, I don't want to fuck, I want to 'make love'. Secondly, let's wait till we get into the bedroom."

"Fucking, making love, same shit, both get the job done." He said as he threw her over his shoulder and entered the door to their 'luxurious room.'

"Vegeta, this is nice. How did you afford this?" Bulma asked. This was unbelievably the most wonderful house she'd ever seen.

"I'm rich." He said making kissing trails down her neck, near her breasts. "You know, these things really have grown." He smirked knowing she'd get mad.

"What did you expect Vegeta! I was 14 years old!" She yelled. "You know what, I'm not in the same mood anymore. I can't do this." She said pushing him off of her and walking out of the room.

"Bulma! You can't just do that! When someone's about to 'make love' to you, you can't just get up and leave." He said walking up to her face.

"I just did." She whispered as she entered another room and shut the door. Shortly after, a 'click' was heard confirming that she had locked the door.

Bulma was pacing the room inside registering everything that was going on so far. "Okay, so I wake up, get kidnapped, get threatened, find out stuff about my father, get saved by someone, Vegeta no less, and now I blow him off when we're about to have sex. TOO STRESSFULL!" She crumpled on her bed. She fell asleep immediately, leaving all of her worries out of her head and out of her dreams.

* * *

Authors note: HEY! Okay, most pats of this fic come from Moonlight152 (Kristin, my beta-reader) I was stuck, and she helped me (wrote it) I just picked up from where she left off (them kissing after he apologizes) AND not to mention that it was absolutely wonderful work!!! I just got ideas, and added them, but you can totally consider this from her. Thanks so much!!! She rocks!!! Okay, please review, and I'll update. Thanks so much. Lemme know what you think.

POLL: Should I do lemons, and are they allowed?

A) Totally, you should, and they are allowed

B) You should, but they're not allowed

C) No, but they are allowed

D) No, and they are not allowed


	18. Fatigue

Disclaimer: Do not own!

* * *

**Last Time:**

"I'm rich." He said making kissing trails down her neck, near her breasts. "You know, these things really have grown." He smirked knowing she'd get mad.

"What did you expect Vegeta! I was 14 years old!" She yelled. "You know what, I'm not in the same mood anymore. I can't do this." She said pushing him off of her and walking out of the room.

"Bulma! You can't just do that! When someone's about to 'make love' to you, you can't just get up and leave." He said walking up to her face.

"I just did." She whispered as she entered another room and shut the door. Shortly after, a 'click' was heard confirming that she had locked the door.

Bulma was pacing the room inside registering everything that was going on so far. "Okay, so I wake up, get kidnapped, get threatened, find out stuff about my father, get saved by someone, Vegeta no less, and now I blow him off when we're about to have sex. TOO STRESSFULL!" She crumpled on her bed. She fell asleep immediately, leaving all of her worries out of her head and out of her dreams.

* * *

Bulma shot up in bed with a scream. She looked around and realized that she was no longer locked up in a cell under Freiza's watch. 'Oh yeah, now I have Vegeta to watch over me.' Knowing that she would not be getting anymore sleep, and that it was 4: 56 a.m. she decided to go get something to drink.

Slowly and gingerly opening the door, careful not to wake Vegeta, she waltzed into the kitchen and scanned through the items. "Now, there's always something I can swallow." She said grabbing the milk and taking a nearby cup. She filled it up to the top and sat down at the table. She sipped the milk and thought about last night. 'Maybe I should have done it with him. I have missed him so much, but he was an ass about it. Fucking? I'm supposed to 'Make love!' well, I've always wanted it that way. I haven't done it with anyone but him, and I was so young. Why the hell did I do it?'

Soon, she was sucking up air, because she finished her milk. "I'll go talk to him I'm sure he won't mind." She said walking to his door and knocking. She didn't hear anything, but she opened the door anyways and walked in. It was pitch black, but there was barely enough light to tell if something was there. She saw a lump on the bed and got onto the bed. "Vegeta" She whispered. Nothing. She pulled him onto his back (he was sleeping sideways, facing the other direction) and still, he was asleep. Then, the final test, she kissed him on the lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. His eyes shot open, and she pushed her off of him.

"Onna, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up, so I had to do something." She smiled sheepishly.

"Does that mean you changed your mind?"

"No."

"Then get lost."

"VEGETA! I wanted to talk to you."

"What's to talk about?"

"Everything. First of all," She started and planted a kiss on his lips. "I wanted to tell you," She was about to say something, until his lips occupied hers. After a few seconds, she expected him to stop, but he never did. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and massaged the insides of her mouth. Then, he went on top of her and kissed down her neck. At first, Bulma tried pushing him off, but her body wanted him as badly as he wanted her. 'Screw it. I want this.' She soon was bare and he was left in his boxers. She gently slid them off and rolled him over so she was on top. She started kissing him the same way he kissed her and was rolled onto her back because Vegeta wanted to be in control.

He gave a look that said, "My way or the highway." Then, he kissed her and asked if she was read. She bit his lip and whispered, "Yes." He gently slipped himself inside of her and she had stars in her eyes. At fourteen, she didn't know what this was like. Yes, she almost got murdered when her parents found out her hymen was torn, but she used the whole tampon excuse, and they believed her. She felt weird afterwards, and she didn't really like any guys until Yamcha came along. Once, Yamcha tried to do it with her, but she got pissed off and made him go away. Vegeta was the one, the only one, and she wanted it that way. 'I wonder if Vegeta has done it with anyone else.' She thought, and then she got mad. 'What if he's been sleeping with every girl he saw?'

"Vegeta." She said after he was done, and had slipped out of her. He rested on his back and closed his eyes. (they're done having sex)

"Yeah." She sat up and looked at him.

"Have you had sex with anyone else?"

"None of your business."

"I need to know."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do. Just tell me."

"No."

"No you haven't, or no you wont tell me."

"No I wont tell you."

"Did you do it with that bitch you were with at the theaters?"

"Maybe."

"Vegeta!"

"What?"

"Tell me, or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll never touch me again."

"Good. I've had better." He smirked.

"YOU HAVE DONE IT! BASTARD!"

"Woman, chill, I was just kidding."

"So you haven't done it with anyone else?"

He sighed, "No. I haven't done it with anyone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

'Women' Vegeta thought. They get all pissed off for nothing.

"Vegeta I love you." She said as she fell asleep exhausted from everything. Well, at least she didn't need sleeping pills.

* * *

A few hours later, Bulma woke up in Vegeta's arms. He was sleeping once aging, and she was wide-awake. She got up and kissed his cheek. Then, she went to the kitchen and made a large breakfast. Afterwards, she checked herself in the mirror and felt fat, so she went to the gym, which Vegeta had set up and started working out. After a few hours, she felt better. Lately, her goal had been to loose a few pounds. She started exercising for a week, until she felt got sick of it. Lately, she had been very tired and sick. Every time she would eat something, she would feel sick and sometimes puke. 'What is going on with me?' Bulma thought as she put the shower on and stepped in. She was acting very odd. Maybe, just maybe, she was pregnant. How would she find out? She couldn't go to a doctor because she was supposed to be kidnapped. Maybe she could make Vege6ta just go buy her some saying she just wanted to make sure. After she was done, she was too lazy to put on clothes so she just wore her towel and went to find Vegeta. He was in the gym, as usual.

"Vegeta." She said capturing his attention.

"Yeah." He said pulling the dumbbell up and down.

"Do we by any chance have any pregnancy tests?" He dropped the dumbbell and looked at her closely.

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure." He got up and pulled her into his arms. He smelled her hair and loved how it smelled like lavender.

"What's the deal with the towel? Are you trying to make me do something to you?" He smirked.

"No, I'm just too lazy."

"WE actually do have a box. Try your bathroom, underneath the sink."

"Oh. Okay, thanks Vegeta. By the way, I'm really tired, would you mind taking me to my room?" He gave her a look, and then lifted her up. She was enjoying the ride, because she had a smile on her face. He placed her on the bed, and then was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. "Vegeta, please stay with me for a while." She gave him a pleading look. He walked over to the other end of the bed and lay down on it. Bulma crawled into his warmth, and whispered, "You're the best."

* * *

Authors note: Who's a geek? I'm a geek! Okay, I hated this chapter, but it's the best I could do, yes it sucks, but, it well get better. Please review! And. that's all. Oh yeah, now, school is really tough and I don't have time to go on the Internet, so, I wont update that often. Sorry again. Bye!

Next time: Beats me!


	19. What's going on?

Disclaimer: for the billionth time, I do not own!!!

* * *

Last time:

"Oh. Okay, thanks Vegeta. By the way, I'm really tired, would you mind taking me to my room?" He gave her a look, and then lifted her up. She was enjoying the ride, because she had a smile on her face. He placed her on the bed, and then was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Vegeta, please stay with me for a while." She gave him a pleading look. He walked over to the other end of the bed and lay down on it. Bulma crawled into his warmth, and whispered, "You're the best."

* * *

When Bulma woke up, she ran her arms along the other side of the bed, checking to see if Vegeta was still there. Sadly, he wasn't. Bulma sat up and walked over to the bathroom. Lately, she had a weak bladder, so every two hours; she'd rush to the bathroom. After finishing her business, she flushed and washed her hands. Then, she remembered to check if she was pregnant.

She reached her handing into the cabinets below the sink and pulled out a box. "A smiley face if you're pregnant, and a frown if you are not pregnant. This should be interesting." Remembering that she had just gotten rid of her urine, she put down the box for next time.

Walking over to her drawer, she pulled out sweatpants and a long loose t-shirt. Slipping those on, she then walked down the stairs in search of something fattening. As she walked down the stairs, she started to think about her family, and Chi-chi. They're probably still looking for her.

"Nothing?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Sorry Ma'm. She's either been raped, or is dead laying in a trash bag somewhere." The policeman answered in a southern accent. Mrs. Briefs gasped and fainted in Mr. Briefs arms.

Mr. Briefs turned to the couple sitting down almost asleep in the chairs. They had all already graduated from school, so there was no point in going. "Chi-chi, Goku. You two go on home, you've been here for far too long. Go home." Everyday, the couple would come by and try to find information. The odd thing was, Vegeta had gone missing too, so Mr. Ouji had been there too.

"Are you sure Mr. Briefs?" Chi-chi asked. She wanted to leave, but was dearly concerned for her best friend. She'd die if anything happened to her.

"Yes Dear. We'll manage quite well. Thank you though. We'll call you if there's a lead to anything." Mr. Briefs said.

"Okay." Chi-chi said dropping her eyes. "Lets go Goku."

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed running across the hallways looking for the man who had saved her.

"What!" He yelled from a room in his gruff voice.

"I want you to go to the store and buy me some food." She said finding his room and leaning against one side of the door.

"What's wrong with the food here?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I just crave something sweet, and...well....you don't seem to have much of that." She giggled.

"Fine...but later, I'm busy." She said dreading the thought of leaving the comfort of his house and going to the store. Bulma was on her way, when she pranced back into the room.

"One more question, when are we going back?"

"When I decide."

"I miss my family Vegeta, and my clothes too!" Bulam said walking back to the kitchen where she could get some food.

In the kitchen, she found a newspaper, and it talked all about the two most important missing people. Her, and Vegeta. She shrugged and went to watch television.

**Later that night**

"Bulma." Vegeta said knocking on her door. She groaned, and Vegeta took that as a 'You may come in.'

"What do you want Vegeta?"

"Get up and get dressed. We're going out."

"Where?"

"You'll find out." Vegeta said as he grabbed some black clothes and threw it on the bed. "Slip into those."

**Capsule corp.**

"Are you sure your parents are out?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, there's this huge convention my parents go to every year. It's a weeklong thing."

"Okay, let's go." Bulma and Vegeta walked to the front door and Bulma opened it with a key. She typed in the alarm code and they entered the house. They crept up to Bulma's room and she pulled out a large duffel bag. They both dumped Bulma's clothes into it, and he necessary belongings. Next, she grabbed all the money she had, and they headed out.

Vegeta then stopped by his house and took everything important that he needed. Then, they headed for the airport.

* * *

AUTHORS'S note: How did you guys like it? That whole location was getting on my nerves, but how I know where I'm taking the story. So, I will update soon! Just have patience with me! 


	20. Buckle your seatbelts, we're in for a ri...

Disclaimer: Do not own

* * *

Last time:

"Okay, let's go." Bulma and Vegeta walked to the front door and Bulma opened it with a key. She typed in the alarm code and they entered the house. They crept up to Bulma's room and she pulled out a large duffel bag. They both dumped Bulma's clothes into it, and he necessary belongings. Next, she grabbed all the money she had, and they headed out.

Vegeta then stopped by his house and took everything important that he needed. Then, they headed for the airport.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as the couple entered the airport, they noticed that there were police everywhere, and they seemed to be on the lookout for Bulma Briefs. Vegeta noticed this and led Bulma away from the crowd where the police seemed to have gathered.

"We're trapped." Bulma whimpered. She knew they would never get away with it.

"Woman, take these and go change in the bathroom." He said shoving some things into her hands which were concealed in a blue bag. She looked at him with a confused look on her face, and he added, "I'll meet you out here in 5 minutes."

Bulma walked to the lady's restroom and went to a stall. Once inside, she opened the bag and looked at its contents. There was a black wig, green contacts, a change of clothing, and deep at the bottom of the bag, a passport with a photo of her wearing a black wig and with green eyes. "Wow." Bulma said aloud. The people outside of the stall giggled and went on their way. But, inside, she saw something stick out. Inside of a pocket (in the bag) there was a ring and a gun which had a letter attached to it. It read "Pretend you're pregnant, we might need it."

In a few minutes, Bulma stepped out looking just like the photo, except she had a belly now which contained a 'child', which in reality contained a gun. At first, she though Vegeta was still getting ready, but soon enough, someone grabbed her hand and started walking. Vegeta had a goatee and his hair was incredibly shorter (GT style). "Vegeta…"

"Woman, don't ask. From now on, until we reach our destination, my name is Carlos, and yours is Gabrielle. It says so on our Passports." Vegeta said taking turns several times trying to leads them to the terminal they wanted. However, there was still security to go through.

"Sir, please step through here." A security guard said motioning the metal detector before them. "Madam, please come through here." He said walking her around the metal detector allowing her to avoid it.

The couple got through and walked on to their terminal. "So, where are we going, Carlos?" Bulma said giggling and putting an extra emphasis on the name Carlos.

"Well, Gabrielle, I thought that maybe you would like to visit California." He said calmly.

"We're going to California?" Bulma asked. "WOO-HOO! I love California. I've heard its great there, but what are we going to do there?" She asked as they boarded the plane and took their seats.

"You'll see." Vegeta said as he paid the attendant five dollars for the headphones and handed it to Bulma. Bulma put it to one of her stations and drifted off to sleep.

During the flight, Bulma woke up several times and watched the movie they had playing. It was a long flight, so at many times, she got bored and made Vegeta entertain her in some way. They played cards, did crossword puzzles, and even ended up talking about their pasts. Then, there was duty-free shopping, which was a joy for Bulma. Several times, she went to the rest room and vomited. While waiting to use the restroom (there was a line-up), there came on a commercial for pregnancy tests. Then, it hit her. She had symptoms just like a pregnant person would… but she couldn't be…..pregnant… Bulma ran back to her seat and turned to Vegeta.

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered shaking him so he would wake up. As long as there were no cops, they could use their real names.

"What is it woman…"

"I think…"

"What?" He said turning his full attention to her.

"Never mind." She said not wanting to worry him. She simply pulled out her blanket, covered herself and snuggled with Vegeta and tried to sleep.

"Good morning Passengers, this is the Pilot speaking. We have arrived to Los Angeles California. The current time is 5:38 a.m."

"Bulma…." Vegeta whispered waking her up. "We're here." The two exited the plane and did all of the necessary things in the airport. They got their baggage and called a cab.

"Where are we going now?" Bulma asked. She had slipped on a baseball cap and was wearing jeans. Her identity was still concealed.

"I got us a house." Vegeta said telling the cab driver the address.

"You what?" Bulma said… "How…with what?"

"You know I'm rich. Why ask such silly questions?" He smirked.

Soon, they arrived at a beautiful Victorian style house. It was two stories, but had over 600 thousand square feet. (AN: for all of those who don't know, that's VERY big) They entered the house and set their bags down. Bulma marveled at its beauty. She took a walk around the house and noticed cars in the garage. There were two cars, a silver BMW and a black Mercedes. The silver Beamer had a big bow on it.

"Like your new car?" Vegeta said sneaking up behind her and placing his arms around her.

"I love it!" She said turning around and giving him kisses.

"Want to take it for a test drive?" Vegeta said smirking.

"Do I…" Bulma said with an evil grin. Soon, she was in the driver's seat revving the engine. Vegeta buckled in and held on for dear life as she sped out of the driveway.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey! Yes. I want to apologize. It's been more than 6 months! OMG, i'm so evil. The thing is, i'm so stressed out and I have finals tomorrow! EEK! STUPID TEACHERS. Anyhow, I updated. I'm sorry its short, but I just needed to update and let u guys know what's going on. Love Ya! Please review, and ill try to update as soon as possible. Bye! 


End file.
